Desert rose
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: *In ancient times* Teana is a princess of Greece, sent to help aid Egypt in a war against a neighboring nation. However, things don't exactly turn out the way they should.
1. Chapter 1

So hey ya'lls, I got bored and decided to make a spin off of Sorceress' of the niles white magicians love, which she owns by the way. It won't be the exact plot, but her OC Tenionia will be there. Please review and I own nothing! Thank you ^^

* * *

"She should have been here by now. It's rude to keep people waiting."

A tall man with brown hair and stormy dark blue eyes paced around the throne room, his fists clenched tight at his side. He continued on grumbling on, only in more foul words that caused the women in the room to glare at him. At the head of the room, sat a golden throne, and in it, was a very bored and fidgety pharoah. He looked at the pacing man with a deadpan expression.

"Seto, calm down," he said firmly. "It takes a while for people to travle."

Seto rolled his eyes, still looking at the entrance door. "I just find it rude, she hasn't even replied to our letters."

The door then creaked open with a loud sound and a guard stepped back to let the person through. A woman, scarcely around the age of seventeen walked in with her lips in a tight line. She folded her hands neatly against her purple dress and looked at Seto with dark purple eyes. "Seto," she began. "She probably hasn't had time to reply."

"She's a Grecian princess, everyone knows women there aren't allowed to do much," Seto grumbled. "So there is no excuse for her not to reply."

The pharoah sighed irritably. "Seto, we don't know why she has delayed in her answers. She may be ill."

"Or her ship was attacked," the violet eyed woman added. "Greece is not on a good terms with Persia at the moment."

"But whatever the reason," the pharoah continued. "I'm sure she'll be here by tomorrow."

The woman looked back up to him. "Atem," she said softly. "I still find it ironic that we have to depend on Greece's help to take down my father. Has it really come to this?"

Atem looked at her gravely. "I didn't want to ask for King Haemon's help, but against your father, Princess Tenionia, we must rely on them."

Tenionia narrowed her eyes. "Can we trust Haemon?"

"I don't know, but it is best to give the benefit of the doubt."

Seto snorted. "He killed an entire room of people just because they slandered his name. He turns on anyone who he thinks will betray him. I'm surprised he hasn't sided with your father, _Princess,_" Seto sneered. "He's just as bad as Haemon."

Tenionia glared at him. "My father is getting old, it's my sister you need to watch out for," she paused, looking almost worried. "The darkness has twisted her mind, I cannot help her."

Atem shook his head. "It's not your fault, princess."

"I know."

Seto cleared his throat. "Enough with this idle chatter, I'm retiring to my quarters."

Tenionia turned to Atem with a gentle smile. "You should go to bed, my pharaoh. You look tired, and who knows what this princess may be like."

Atem stood up, placing a hand on Tenionia's shoulder in reassurance. "That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

"Princess Merope! Princess Merope! Oh, where could you have run off to?"

A small, twelve year old girl ran across the ship frantically, her dark blond hair coming out of her braids and her chiton becoming frayed. She raced onto the deck, sighing in relief when she found who she was looking for. She straightened her chiton and walked over to the balcony, where a girl was standing, her long dark brown hair swaying lightly in the breeze.

"Princess Merope," the twelve year old began. "We've almost reached Egypt's shores."

Merope turned to the girl with a gentle look. "Thank you, Kora," she said politely and turned back to watching the shore line come closer. The wind blew against her bare arms, and she smiled inspite of herself. She wrapped her himation tighter around her before turning away and heading back to her room, Kora following close behind her. She sat down at her couch, looking at her maid. "I want you to apply my make up."

Kora nodded and walked over to her, gently applying the cosmetics without saying a word. Merope looked at herself through her mirror, and sighed. In the past two months since she had been on the ship, she still looked the same. Her dark hair was now to her mid back, but other than that, she looked as simple as ever. Sighing, she leaned back.

"Kora," she began. "I have a decision to announce."

"And what would that be, my lady?"

Merope turned to her with a smile. "When we're in Egypt, I want to change my name. I want to be called Teana."

"B..But m'lady..."

Merope smiled gently. "It's all I ask," she said softly. "I have a feeling I will be staying here in Egypt for a long time; I want to become accustumed to the culuture, become closer to the people."

"But they're not your people," Kora put plainly. "Why should you care about them?"

Merope sighed. "They're human beings, we should care about one another," she looked out the window. "I learned from the best."

Kora leaned forward. "Are you speaking of Queen Antheia?"

Merope nodded. "She may have been a woman, and didn't have many rights, but she care about her people. She cared nothing about rank or society views."

Kora bit her lip and didn't say anything. Merope stood up, heading to the front of the ship where they were begining to stop. The people of Egypt stared at her, murmuring in Arabic. One little girl even dropped the ball she was playing with. Merope smiled at them and walked off the ship, flanked by guards with spears in their hands. Merope's smile fell, overhearing a woman.

"Do you see that girl, Kema? It's the daugter of that _man_."

The other woman stared at Merope. "Really? Oh, I See now. Our Pharaoh must be desperate if he's relying on_ those_ people. King Haemon is vile."

Merope bit her lip and walked with her guards, heading over to a man with kind dark eyes. He smiled, and bowed towards her, extending his palm. "Hello, Princess Merope," he began kindly. "It's an honor to finally meet you in person."

Merope gave a polite smile. "Likewise," she began. "I'm looking forward to my stay here."

Mahad helped her onto the chariot, Kora on the one behind her. "I just hope that you can help with the war against Teoria. Their King is a horrible man."

Merope nodded, holding onto the chariot as it raced on. "So I've heard, we've heard news of it in Greece."

The trip went on in silence. Merope looked on as she saw people milling around in the streets, watching her with curious eyes. The thing that caught her eye was a a table in the center of the town, speaking about some thief at large. She wondered who this thief was, but it wasn't surprising. There were thiefs everywhere in the world. It saddened her to know that some people did not want to follow the law.

* * *

"Announcing, Princess Merope, Princess of Greece, daughter of King Haemon and Queen Antheia, seventh daughter of seven daughters here on the behalf of Greece!"

Merope walked in wearing a white chiton with light blue tips trailing at the end. Her hair was held up in silver and gold pins, her head held high. Pharaoh Atem stood up, taking her hand and kissing it. "Princess Merope," he began kindly. "Thank you for making the journey to Greece."

She smiled and gave a small bow. "It's an honor to be here, Pharaoh Atem."

He gave an even wider grin. "Please, call me Atem."

"I will. As long as you call me Teana."

"Teana?"

She smiled. "Yes, I want to become close to the people, since I will probabbly be here for a long time."

Atem nodded. "If that is what you wish, then I will comply, Teana."

He took her by the hand and led her to the right side of his table. She was immediatly greeted by a woman with turquoise eyes and a kind smile. "Hello," the woman greeted kindly. "I'm Isis, the keeper of the millenium necklace."

Teana smiled, feeling very warmed by the woman's tone. "It's nice to meet you. Egypt is very different from Greece."

Isis nodded. "I've never been to Greece, but it sounds lovely."

"It has its...moments," her attention was caught by the sound of an angry man. "Who's that?" she asked Isis, indicating to a tall man at Atem's left. Isis looked at the man, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"That is Priest Seto, the bearer of the millenium rod."

Teana noted the blush. "Is he courting you?"

Isis smiled. "No, he's not interested in a relationship at the moment," her eyes went downcast for a moment. "Not after what happened the last time."

Teana wanted to know more, but she knew better than to pry. After all, she would find out eventually. She turned to where Mahad was sitting, and he smiled at her in acknowledgement. The girl sitting beside him gave her a friendly wave. Isis smiled. "That's Mahad, as you already know, and his apprentice, Mana. He has the millenium ring."

Teana turned to where two old men were sitting. One of them was very short while the other was tall, with his left eye replaced with a golden one. Isis noticed her gaze. "That's Siamun, he was a former guardian of Atem's father. The other man is Akhenaden, the keeper of the millenium eyes."

Teana continued to look at them until Akhenaden turned and looked at her, his right eye glaring at her and she heard him utter the word. Her cheeks burned and she turned away, seeing a bald man standing nearby with a calm look. She recognized him as Shada, the keeper of the key and scale. She shook her head, knowing full well that she would never understand these millenium tokens.

Atem then stood up, hearing the double doors open and headed down the steps as a girl walked in the room. Teana looked at her, trying to see her more clearly. The girl was her own age and her hair was the darkest shade of black she had ever seen. Her dress was a midnight blue color that matched with her dark violet eyes. Atem smiled at her. "Princess Tenionia, you decided to come."

The girl, Tenionia, smiled. "Of course I was coming, you didin't think I would skip out?" She looked at Teana briefly. "And I wanted to see our Grecian guest."

Atem smiled and led her over to Teana. "Tenionia, this is Princess Merope, but while she is here, she wants to be called Teana."

Tenionia raised an eyebrow at the request, but did not say anything. She bowed, a smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you, Teana."

Atem turned to Teana. "Would you like to say anything, Teana?"

"Yes," Teana said with a graceful smile. She stood up, and the people went quiet. "People of Egypt, I'm honored to be under the care of your great leader and I hope that Greece makes the wise decision of helping Egypt in the war against Teoria," the people cheered and Teana waved a hand in silence. "I came here to also announce something, something the world is not even aware of yet."

The crowd went silent, and Teana gave a tense smile. "Seven days ago, I received a message from Greece announcing that my father, King Haemon, died suddenly after his dinner," the crowed went into an uproar, shouting and whispering to each other until Seto ordered them to be quiet. Teana gave another tense smile. "My twin brother, Prince Atlas, has now taken over as King."

The crowd was silent as Teana sat down. She felt Atem take her arm, Tenionia standing behind her in concern. "Teana," Atem began. "Is Atlas dangerous? I will not endanger my people."

Teana shook her head. "He shouldn't be, but," she trailed off. "He's ruthless and unpredictable."

Tenionia smiled bitterly. "Sounds like someone I know very well."

* * *

"Marik, Meiri, come here! What news have you discovered?"

A tall man around sixteen and a boy around eleven ran towards the man on a white horse. The man looked down at the other two with cold dark eyes. He jumped off his horse, his red coat flying behind him. He turned to the tall man. "Marik, what have you heard?"

Marik grinned and kicked some sand. "The king of Greece has died, and his only son has taken over."

The man grinned, his white hair glistening in the moonlight. "Really? Anything else?"

"The Princess has arrived, and get this, the new king is her twin brother," Meiri pipped in. "Her name is Merope, but she insists that everyone call her Teana, sir."

The man ruffled Meiri's hair and walked towards the edge of the sand doon. Marik walked next to him, his cape flapping in the wind. "What do you plan to do next, Bakura?"

Bakura grinned. "Let's pay them a visit tomorrow night."

* * *

Please review! Also, as many as you know, Teana is Anzu, but in this story, she is greek, so I changed her name to Merope, like the pleadies. This won't change her personality and she won't be referred to Merope very often. Just Teana.


	2. Chapter 2

Review please! I don't own Yugioh or Tenionia. Thank you to all who reviewed!

* * *

"It's so hot here," Kora complained as she helped Teana put on her sleep chiton. "How can these Egyptian people stand it?"

Teana looked out her open window, letting Kora put on the silky material. It felt light and cool on her skin, right on top of a thin layer of sweat that had gathered on her skin. She lifted her hand, turning to Kora. "Bring me a taper," she commanded. "And a reed pen."

Kora gave a nod and hurried out of the room. Teana opened her trunk, pulling out a papyrus scroll and ink. She waited as Kora brought back the items, setting them on the desk before leaving to go take her rest. Teana gave a small sigh, opened the scroll and dipped her pen in the ink.

_Haemon Atlas,_

_ My dear brother, I have arrived in Egypt safely and am awaiting more instructions on what I am to do. The strains between Teoria and Egypt are becoming very tense now, it worries me. I pray that our goddess Athena gives you the wisdom you need to rule and if you do send troops, that Greece lets loose the dogs of war. I pray that war does not come, but those are womanly prayers. I must ask, though, how is your health? You were always so sickly as a child, so your health concerns me greatly._

_ I must also ask, how our sister Calaeno is doing. I am very saddened that I missed her wedding to Symeon Aeolos, that senator from Crete. Has she adjusted to living there yet?I'm even going to miss Sterope's wedding, and that brings me such pain. I know that when I left, our sister Taygate was heavy with chld, has the child been born yet? I know she prayed to Hera for a son. I hope that she receives her wish. She was always a kind sister. _

_Alas, that is all the information I have now, but I will write to you when more news comes._

_Egypt. July 25_

Teana stood up, watched as the ink completely dried and tied the scroll, leaving it on her desk and blowing out the taper. She lay on her bed, listening to the night wind and the sounds of the nile outside. She felt a tear prick at her eyes. She was homesick. She missed Greece, with it's cool wind and soft sand. Everything in Egypt was hot. The sand felt gritty between her feet and she was pale and ivory skinned, while the Egyptians were tanned and bronze. Even the language was different, though she did speak Egyptian, she still had troubles figuring it out.

She stared at the full moon on her right side through the bed curtain. At least the moon hadn't changed, that was reassuring enough.

* * *

"So tell me, Teana, what is it like in Greece?"

The day was warm, not very hot, and a cool breeze was blowing from the east. The three of them were relaxing in the garden, Atem, Tenionia, and Teana, playing Mehen. Atem looked at Teana in facination, waiting for an answer to his question.

"It's different from Egypt," she began. "Women have much more freedom here. In Greece, women are not to be on the street unless they are accompanied. No exceptions."

Tenionia moved her lioness to the left. "Greece is very different from Egypt," she stated calmly. "Women here have a bit more freedom. I just met a lady the other day who owned her own property."

"She owns property?" Teana questioned, surprise written on her face. "That's allowed here?"

Both Egyptians stared at her strangely, eyebrows raised. "Yes," Atem said slowly. "You did brush up on our culture, didn't you?" He asked kindly.

Teana blushed. "Yes, but it's still a bit different."

Atem nodded. "I understand."

Tenionia leaned back, fanning herself with her hand. "So tell me, Teana," she started, watching Atem move his piece. "What is Atlas like?"

Teana paused, staring at her lion piece. She pressed her lips in a thin line. "He is my brother, so I love him very much, but," she trailed off. "As I said last night, he is ruthless and unpredictable."

"How so?"

Tenana moved her piece. "When we were around thirteen, a servant accidentally bumped into him, spalshin water all over his chiton. Atlas was so made, he made the servant walk on the shards. Eventually, the servant's foot became badly infected, so they cut the foot off. Atlas didn't care, he told me later that the servant deserved it."

"Has he ever been mean to you?" Atem asked, curious now.

Teana bit her lip. "Yes, as most siblings are from time to time. He choked me once, but Mother caught him. She was furious, and had him whipped. He apolgized to me, and after that, he didn't physically hurt me. He still jabs at me with words, but I can tolerate it. He is my twin, my sun, after all. Just as I am his moon."

Atem shook his head, frowning. "I don't like the sounds of him, I really don't," he looked back to Teana. "You mentioned he was intelligent, how so?"

"He studies very hard," Teana said. "He knows his military and political history. Even when he wasn't studying, he was doing something logical. Our Father noticed he was very smart. He knows how to run a country. An ambitious man, or so to say."

"Still," Tenionia cut in. "An ambitious man can bring the downfall of a country."

"Ambition is not always bad," Atem added with a smile. "Ambition can be a good thing."

"If you say so."

Teana let out a laugh. "Anyway, you all must come to Greece one day, for a visit. When this war is over, I insist you come."

Atem shook his head, a smile still on his lips. "I don't know if I can. Who will look after my people?"

"You know Seto will," Tenionia sighed. "He is a good leader, that I know of."

Teana looked at the girl. "And you? Do you think that you would come visit?"

Tenionia smiled. "Maybe. I plan for Teoria to become part of Egypt and for them to live under the Pharaoh's rule. Atem is a good person. He will help them live peaceful lives."

Atem blushed. "You flatter me too much."

"Nonsense, I am stating a fact."

Teana leaned back in her chair, watching the two of her new friends have a playful banter back and forth. If only she had friends like this back in Greece. Her five eldest sisters were married now and were busy starting families, her sixth sister, Sterope, was engaged now too and it wouldn't be long before she got married. Teana felt annoyed by this. She was going to miss two of her sister's weddings for a war. Wonderful.

Most of her friends in Greece were just her friends for political reasons. Politicians' daughters just wanted an excuse to use some of her wealth and a chance at Atlas, and the sons of politicians just wanted her hand in marriage. She sighed, knowing full well that Atlas would try to arrange her marriage. It was his job now, after all. She hoped she wouldn't be married to an old man, but she wouldn't get her hopes up.

"Teana, you coming?"

Teana turned to see Tenionia leave a hand on her shoulder, her dark purple eyes even darker in the setting sun. "What is it?" Teana asked, feeling silly for not paying attention.

"It's time for dinner, we're having another feast."

"Another?"

Tenionia nodded. "This is a holiday, so yes. Tomorrow night is the last night, so dinners will be much more peaceful."

"Oh," Teana breathed out, standing up and following her friends. "I see."

* * *

"Is everyone ready, Marik?" Bakura asked, watching the palace from his spot on the sand cliff. He felt the blond haired man ride up next to him, over looking the palace.

"Yes, everyone is ready. Is it time to move out?"

"Yes."

Marik smirked. "It'll be nice to see my sister again. It's been a long time."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Save your melodrama for later. It's time to meet our guests."

* * *

"Everything looks lovely, Atem," Teana commented, taking a sip of wine. "You really know how to throw a party."

Atem grinned. "This is nothing, you should see my birthday."

Teana smiled softly. "If I'm here that long. If I am still here, I would very much like to attend. You've been very kind to me so far."

"He doesn't have to be," Seto butted in, earning a look from Tenionia. "He could have just ignored you, and let you roam under tight supervalence."

"Seto," Atem started. "There is no need to be cold. Teana has been very kind to us so far, and since she is my friend, I must insist that you try to be nice to her. If kindness is even something you're capable of." He lightly teased, but Teana could hear a warning in his words. Seto scoffed and ignored her, starting up a conversation with Shada.

"Forgive him," Atem whispered to Teana. "He's still mourning the death of Kisara."

"Kisara?"

Atem nodded sadly. "His first love. They knew each other as children and she saved his life, though it killed his entire village. Including his family. He forgave her, and she sacrificed her life for his, though I'm not sure how. Seto is still very upset over the whole ordeal."

"The poor man," Teana murmured, glancing at Seto with sympathetic eyes. "I can't even imagine how that must feel. To love someone, and then have them slip away from you."

"Didn't that happen to your mother?" Mana jumped in, catching Teana off guard. "I heard she died."

"Mana," Mahad said sharply. "That's not your buisness."

Teana just shook her head. "It's alright, it was a year ago anyway," her eyes held a faraway look in them. "All those years of labor finally caught up with her."

"Years of labor?" Mana asked, her head tilted with curiosity.

Teana just smiled. "I have six sisters and a twin brother. My sisters and I are each a year apart from one another. For example, I was born a year after my sister Sterope, and she was born a year after my sister, Calaeno."

Mahad shook his head. "That's not surprising. She must have been very weak for years."

Teana nodded. "When we had parties and festivities, she would always excuse herself. She said she was tired, but I don't blame her."

"STOP! THIEVES!"

All noise stopped immediatly when a guard shouted those words. Atem and his priests immediatly stood up, Tenionia following close behind. Maids scurried out of the way, whispering in fear. Atem narrowed his eyes. "Who goes there?"

"Why Pharaoh, have you forgotten all about me? My, my, I must say that is disapointing."

Teana froze at the sound of that voice, and she clenched the edge of the table. A figure walked into the room, a man with wild white hair and dark grayish/purplish eyes with a scar on his left cheek walked in, closely followed by his men. His eyes met hers, and she wanted to run and hide. He was dangerous, and she knew that the Pharaoh knew that as well.

"Thief King Bakura, what do you want?"

The man, Bakura, smirked at them all, his eyes not leaving Teana's. "I just came to give our Greek visitors a hello. What's the crime in that?"

"You've murdered our guards and people!" Mana shouted. "Who do you think you are?"

"Shut your trap, peasent," Bakura growled. "Or I'll send this knife through your pretty face."

Teana gasped at his rudeness. He would threaten an innocent girl? Anger boiled through her veins and she stood up, praying to Athena that she did not do something stupid. "How can you talk to her that way?" She cried, earning looks of shock from everyone. Grecian princesses didn't usually yell at people. "She's done nothing to you!"

"Oh, so you do talk," Bakura chuckled. "I thought Greek women were supposed to be shut up in houses all day?"

Teana glared at him. "Some of us are."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot my manners," he gave a mock bow. "Princess Merope."

He extended a hand out to her, as if wanting to properly introduce himself. Teana looked at Atem, who nodded, but his priests looked ready to attack him at any moment if he hurt her. He took her pale hand, bringing his lips to it. The moment his lips touched her skin, a shiver went down her spine. His eyes met her and he smirked. She was not expecting him to pull out his blade, bringing it to her neck.

Atem's eyes glowed with rage. "Bakura!" He shouted. "Unhand her!"

"No, I don't think I will," Bakura smirked, pulling on the edges of her hair. "Besides, I think she likes being in this position."

"Let her go!" Tenionia growled. "You disgusting creature!"

Seto took a few steps forward, the millenium rod out and ready to be used. Bakura growled, pressing the blade harder against Teana's throat. A tiny drop of blood appeared and she felt scared, feeling it slide down.

"One more step, _Seto_," Bakura sneered. "And I'll make the cut deeper. You don't want to be reasponisble for the death of another woman, hm?"

Seto's expression faltered, and he stepped back. More guards rushed into the room, surronding the thieves. Bakura cursed in Egyptian before saying something else. Something Teana could understand, but had no idea as to what it meant. "I summon the Great Diabound!"

A huge monstrous creature appeared in the room, sending the guards away to different sections of the room, blood pouring everywhere. Teana shrieked as she felt Bakura hit her on the head with his sword, causing her world to go black.

* * *

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Review please! I don't own Yugioh or Tenionia. Thank you to all who reviewed!

* * *

"That bastard! How dare he come in and put Egypt in even more jeophrady!" Seto growled, pacing around the room, shoving off Isis' hand when she tried to calm him down. "Does he realize what he's done?"

Atem looked up moodily from his throne. "I believe he is aware, but what does he care? He could have anything he wants now. Power, wealth, anything. All because he has her."

Tenionia looked up at Atem in worry. "What do you plan to do? We can't just sit around, waiting for him to make a move."

Seto looked at her in annoyance. "Well do you have any bright ideas?"

Tenionia blushed. "No, I'm afraid not."

Atem sighed. "Unfortunately, my friend, waiting is all we can do right now. I have no idea where he went, after you destroyed his creature, Tenionia. By the time smoke cleared up, he was gone."

Tenionia frowned. "That poor girl, who knows what he's doing with her."

Seto sighed irritably. "Probably violating her, since that's what thieves do. It wouldn't surprise me if she comes back scarred."

"Seto, that's not something to joke about," Atem growled, glaring at his friend. "Think about it, Greece would be furious if something happened to her, and I really don't want to be on Atlas' bad side."

Tenionia grimaced. "She sent a letter to her brother this morning. I just hope we can find her before her brother notices."

Atem nodded, but then paused. "Her servants have probably contacted him this already. We need to find her. Soon."

Seto nodded. "I'll send out our troops. We won't rest until we find her," he walked out of the room, Isis looking at him in concern and she followed him. Tenionia turned back Atem.

"I'll go with him."

"Are you sure?"

She just smiled at him. "I'm a magician, Atem. We can handle ourselves."

* * *

"Ohhhh Gods," Teana moaned as she woke up. "My head is killing me. Where am I?"

She looked around her surrondings, seeing nothing but sand and a campfire. She was alone, which scared her at the moment. Where were her kidnappers? Why would they leave her? She sat up, trying to soothe the pain in her head. A hand appeared out of nowhere, holding a pouch. She looked to see a man with lavender eyes and blond hair that stuck out oddly with his tan skin. He gave her a gentle smile. "Here," he said. "Drink this."

She looked at it mistrustfully and he chuckled. "Don't worry, it's just water," she took it and took a sip. He smiled and sat down. "My name is Marik. Bakura will be back in a minute."

Teana frowned. "You mean the brute who kidnapped me?"

Marik's smile faltered a little. "Yes, that man."

Teana sighed and took another sip of water. She put the pouch down and sat up straighter. "The pharoah will be coming for me. He will find me."

"Oh, you think so?" Bakura's voice broke out, causing Teana to flinch a little. She instinctively brought a hand to her neck, feeling the small cut. Bakura sat down across from her, setting something over the flame. "Tell me, princess, when will he get here?"

Teana glared at him. "My name is Teana, you have no right to call me princess."

Marik raised an eyebrow at her new name, but didn't question it. He already knew the answer. Bakura just chuckled and poked the fire. "Alright then, Teana," he began. "I'm sure you're wondering why we kidnappedd you."

Teana nodded. "Yes, I would like to know why."

Bakura smirked. "I kidnapped you in order to get at the pharaoh," she opened her mouth, but he stopped her. "I'm not doing it out of spite, but I know the position Egypt is in right now. Kidnapping you would put Greece on edge and they would less likely want to help the country that took away their princess. Do you understand that?"

Teana nodded again. "I understand, I am no ignorant."

"Really? I thought Grecian women were?"

Teana stood up, glaring down at him. "Believe it or not," she spat. "I have been educated. My father refused to be around ignorant fools, so he had everyone around him educated. Even his own daughters."

Marik looked at her. "What have you been educated in?"

"Reading, writing, history, science, language, the arts," she listed absent mindedly. "My sisters were educated in those aspects as well."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "That's all very well, but I honestly don't care. You look like a simple minded woman to me," he moved the food he was cooking around, ignoring the look Teana gave him. "Most women are, though."

The next thing she knew, she had slapped him. She watched his emotions as he felt his cheek with a blank expression before grabbing her roughly. "That was a stupid move, Merope," he growled in her ear, calling her by her true name. "I could kill you right now and I wouldn't feel a thing. How would you like to die right now, hm? You'd never see your precious brother and sisters again."

"Alright, Bakura, I think she gets the message," Marik said, taking over the cooking. "It's time for dinner."

Bakura let go of her, letting her fall to the ground in a disorganized fashion. Marik placed some meat on a stick before handing it to her with a friendly smile. She took it, nibbling on it. It felt like leather in her mouth, but she ate it anyway. Who knew when her next meal would be. The small circle was quiet, with Marik and Bakura speaking rapidly in Egyptian, making Teana feel a bit disoriented. She really should have been speaking Egyptian more often.

She did, however, pick up a few things. "We'll be at our hideout by tomorrow, if we leave early enough," Bakura said. "We'll knock her out if we have to. She seems like a pain to deal with."

Teana glared. "I can hear you, you know."

Bakura glanced at her before returning to her meat. "I don't care, it's not like you know where we're going."

"But maybe I'll find a way to escape," she countered back. "I refuse to be carried around Egypt like a potato sack."

Bakura stared at her. "If you somehow escape, you'll be dead before you can reach the pharaoh," He said stoically. "It doesn't matter where you go, you could step on a snake and die of poison, die of dehydration, lack of food, you could be kidnapped by other thieves, so you're safer with us. So stop complaining and shut up."

"Make me."

She now cursed her stupidity. What in Hades name was she doing? This was not the way to behave when you're kidnapped. She inwardly scolded herself. Bakura shuffled closer to her, grabbing her chin roughly. "I could slit your throat, you little bitch," he hissed. "I could rape you here, right now and not feel any remorse. Be glad you're with me and not some other rouge."

She nodded, scared stiff and he pulled away, not saying a word to her. Marik didn't meet her in the eyes, so she didn't expect sympathy from him. She sighed, knowing it was her own stupidity. Why didn't she just keep her mouth shut?

Eventually, Marik laid down and closed his eyes, Bakura doing the same after giving her a warning. She laid against the sand, looking up at the stars in the sky. A night ago, she had been lying in a bed. Now, she was on the ground like a common slave. She felt tears prickle in her eyes. She had a feeling she would never see her friends again.

* * *

A boy, not quite yet a man sat on a throne, chin in hand and thinking to himself. It had been two months since his sister left for Egypt. He missed her, but other things were more important. If he decided to aid Egypt in their war, it might make him look foolish. He was young, inexperienced in war. But if he didn't aid them, it might mean that if Greece ever became in trouble, Egypt would not help them.

Atlas tapped his fingers against his chin. So many decisions. A messenger appeared, handing him a scroll which he accepted eagerly. His dear sister Merope had written to him! Finally, he received word from her. He opened the scroll, reading it and then grabbing a blank scroll.

Picking up a reed pen, he began to write back.

* * *

Please review! It will be interesting when Atlas realizes his sister is gone. That won't go down well.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: **So yes, I have returned XD I'm really enjoying working on this fic, so thanks to those who reviewed. Keep reviewing and I'll give you a present. No, really._

**_Warnings:_ **_None that I can think of at the moment. There will be a lemon, but not till many chapters later. Can't rush things, now can we ;)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The sandbox belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I just jump the fence to play in it._

_Oh night, Oh night,_

_It's been too long,_

_That I've been looking for my loved one_

**_(Next morning, Desert of Egypt)_**

"Wake up, Princess. We're heading out."

Teana blinked and looked wearily up at Marik, who held a smile on his face. It wasn't a friendly smile, but more of one that said he just laughed at his own joke. She narrowed her eyes and stood up, brushing sand off her chiton. The wind blew hot around her as she stood there, not quite sure what she should be doing. Marik and Bakura were busy loading the horses while speaking quickly to one another. They looked busy, so Teana didn't want to bother them. She also didn't want Bakura to snap at her.

So she sat down, hands folded in her lap and back straight with ease. Eventually, Bakura motioned her to come over and she did, wondering what he could have wanted. He hopped up on his horse, extending his hand towards her. She looked at it hesitantly, causing him to role his eyes. "Surely you don't expect to walk to where we're going?"

Teana shook her head. "I'm not riding on a horse with you. You might throw me off."

She heard Marik snicker from behind her. Bakura just sighed. "I promise, I won't throw you off. Now will you get on?"

Teana sighed and took his hand, sitting behind him on the horse, arms wrapped around his waist. Bakura shouted some words in Egyptian and the horses took off, kicking sand up. Teana closed her eyes from the scorching wind, feeling sand blow in her face. She peaked at Bakura through slited eyes, wondering how he could stand it. Then again, he must be used to it by now. He and Marik both were native to Egypt. She was a foreigner; an outsider.

"How are you holding up, Princess?"

Teana turned her head to see Marik riding next to them, that smile still on his face. She looked at him with squinty eyes. "I don't like this sand, how can you put up with it?"

She felt Bakura chuckle. "We grew up with sand, so of course we're immune to it."

Marik snorted. "You used to hate it, especially when I pushed you into that sand dune. You cried like a girl."

"I was six!"

Teana bit back a laugh. She felt that if she did, she would be intruding on a private joke. What would she know about sand dunes? These two looked like they had known each other for a long time. She just met them yesterday.

"So Teana, you met the Priestess Isis, am I correct?"

Teana blinked and stared at the blond. "Yes, why?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, she's my sister."

Teana stared at him dumbfoundely. "Isis is your sister? But how can that be? She lives in the palace and you...well...you live...out here."

"She didn't always live in the palace," Marik began. "We were poor, and our parents had just died. She took over as a mother to us kids. We lived with a bunch of other street kids, Bakura included. Well, one day, about three years ago, Atem's father found her telling people's fortunes. You see, she was always special, even Mother and Father knew that. So, she left with the pharaoh, eventually becoming the holder of the millenium necklace."

Teana raised an eyebrow. "She just...left you all alone?"

Marik shrugged. "Well, at that time we were begining to go our own ways. Bakura's theif party was begining to develop and Isis wanted no part in that."

"I see," Teana said. "When was the last time you spoke with her?"

"Does it matter?" Bakura cut in abruptly. "Why should a theif's past matter to a princess? Why would you care?"

Teana glared at his back. "I'm just being nice. Is that a problem?"

"Yes, kindness gets you nowhere in life."

Teana sighed. "You have to be kind in order to receive kindness. It's not just handed down."

"Whatever."

All conversation ended there. The rest of the journey was in silence and they didn't stop until they came upon a village. Teana narrowed her eyes. It didn't look like anyone had used this village for a long time. A small group of men greeted Bakura as he rode in, looking at Teana with lecherous eyes. "Master Bakura," one man began, stroking his oily beard. "Can we take care of the girl? We promise we'll be good to her."

Bakura promptly kicked him below his chin, sending the man flying back. Bakura turned the horse, making it so he was speaking to all of the men. "Listen up, the lot of you," he growled. "Anyone who touches this girl without my consent will be punished. Severely."

One theif raised his hand. "How severely?"

Bakura looked him in the eyes. "I will have you castrated and burn you with your cock still in your mouth."

The other theives nodded and didn't look Teana in the eyes. A group of young boys ran over, none of them looking older than eleven or twelve. The youngest looked around ten. The four of them looked at Bakura with wide eyes. "Did you defeat the pharaoh yet?" one of the boys asked. "Is he gone?"

Bakura shook his head. "Not yet Meiri, now run along."

The boy shrugged and ran off, the other three following behind. Teana looked at Bakura. "Why are there young children in a place like this?"

Bakura got off the horse, taking Teana by the hips as he pulled her off and settled her on the ground. He fixed the horse as he spoke to her. "I found them about ready to die, just because they had stolen a loaf of bread. I rescued them, and ever since, they have sworn their loyalty to me," he looked at her with his dark eyes. "But just so you know, they will kill you if I tell them to. They are only loyal to me."

Teana nodded. "I understand."

Bakura nodded as well before taking off, his red robe flying behind him. Marik took her by the arm, leading her to a room nearby. Teana looked around the room, seeing a bed and a few objects lying on the floor. Looking closely, they looked like toys. Marik just cleared his throat. "This was a child's room once, Teana, and this is where you'll be staying, for the time being."

Teana sat down on the bed. "What happened here?"

Marik stood by the window. "A long time ago, this village was called Kul Elna, a village for theives and such. Also, families of thieves lived here too," he jerked his chin towards the toys on the floor. "Well one day, the pharaoh's army came here and killed everyone."

"Everyone?" Teana gasped.

"EVERYONE," Marik emphasized. "Man, woman, even a two year old child. No one was spared, except for Bakura. Somehow, he escaped and fled before anyone knew what was happening. He was around nine years old when it happened. Isis and I found him a year later, practically starving to death."

Teana bit her lip, feeling a surge of pity for the thief. Atem couldn't have done those things, could he? She looked at Marik. "But Atem wouldn't do something like that! He wants to help people."

Marik looked at her patiently. "Think Teana, I never said Atem, now did I?"

Teana paused, thinking hard. Atem just took the throne, so it had to be. "Akhenamkhanen, Atem's father, he did it!"

Marik nodded. "Now do you understand?"

Teana shook her head. "No, to be honest, I don't understand at all."

* * *

**(Near the pharaoh's palace)**

"I don't see why you have to come," Seto growled. "It's not like you care anything for the princess."

Tenionia shot Seto an exasperated look. "Seto," she began wearily. "I want to help. I don't want to sit around doing nothing. It is not in my nature to do that. Besides, I won't get in your way. I promise."

"You better not," Seto growled, but then turned when Isis walked forward. Tenionia noticed his expression lighten just a little, not a lot, but there was a strange look in his eyes. "Isis, have you come to see us off?"

Isis nodded. "Be careful, it is very dangerous out there," she looked at the two of them. "Mind you, I will be looking out for you, so don't do anything foolish."

Tenionia smiled. "Thank you, Isis. I promise, we won't get into trouble."

Isis just gave a wan smile. "That's what you always say, yet trouble seems to find you," she turned to Seto. "That goes for you as well, Seto."

Seto just smirked and climbed onto his horse. "We'll be seeing you, Isis."

"I wish you well, Seto, Princess."

Tenionia climbed onto her horse, a large group of soldiers following behind her and Seto. She gave him a small grin. "She likes you, Seto. Surely you can see that."

Seto just rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Now, why do you care?"

Tenionia frowned. "Isis is friend, so of course I care."

"Just stay out of my buisnesse," Seto grumbled, riding along further in front of her. "It has nothing to do with you."

"We're all linked into this war together," she said coolly. "Don't forget that."

Seto said nothing to her, which she did not mind. She had accepted the fact that she and Seto would never be friends. At least, not right now. She didn't hate him, but he did test her patience at times. She wondered what it would be like if Zireria were here. She knew that her sister would not back down from a verbal banter. Not ever.

Her thoughts darkened at the thought of her sister. It wouldn't be long now until she made a move, and frankly, she wouldn't be surprised if Teana was caught in the middle of it. She smiled ironically. The Greecian princess seemed to be causing quite a lot of trouble for everyone.

* * *

Please review! The song at the begining was Desert Rose by Sting. I don't own that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: **Fluff yeah, another update! Let's keep the cycle rolling! _

**_Warnings:_ **_None that I can think of at the moment._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Yugioh. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, who I am not associated with, nor do I know anyone who is _

_I dream of rain,_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand,_

_I wake in vain,_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hands_

**(Village of Kul Elna)**

To say that Teana slept at all that night would be an understatement. All night long, she had heard the sounds of the thieves talking outside and the sounds of the Egyptain night. One thing, however, kept her up even more than the other two. She swore she kept on hearing voices, whispering around her ears. They sounded angry, yet, they didn't sound angry at her, just confused.

_"A graceus...what's a graceus doing here?...She doesn't belong here...Too pure...her heart is pure..._

Teana put her hands over here ears. They wouldn't stop talking! Finally, she threw her hands from her head and stood up, getting off the bed and walking to the window, feeling the wind blow through her hair. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm wind blow on her face. Sighing, she walked out of the home and into the street. She could see the full moon from where she was standing, almost as if Artemis was watching over her.

Teana gave a sad smile. How bittersweet it felt to know that Artemis had left Greece for one moment to come to Egypt, to see her. If only for a moment. A cloud passed over the moon, making the world around her even darker. She shivered, inspite of the warm night. She felt her feet travle along the sandy road, unsure of where she was going. She found herself in front of the gate, seeing the guards there asleep.

Teana paused for a moment. She could leave, right then and there and no one would notice. The rationale part of her mind spoke against that. If she left, all of Bakura's threats would come true. Still...she didn't want to be stuck here. At the mercy of thieves no less! What would her family say right now? They would be furious and send a fleet of Greecian soldiers to Egypt immediatly.

Teana frowned. One problem with that, though, was that Atlas might want to declare war on Egypt. Maybe even side with Teoria. That was something Teana did not want. She wanted Greece to be on the side of good, not evil.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Teana froze, turning to see Bakura standing behind her with a cool expression. She backed up, placing her hands in front of her as if surrendering. "I...I'm not going anywhere," she stammered. "I was just out walking."

"Oh really? Right towards the entrance gate?" Bakura sneered at her. "I am many things, but an idiot is not one of them."

"And I also am many things, but a liar isn't one of them," Teana bit back, feeling a bit braver. "Honest to the goddess Aletheia, I was just out walking."

"And why should I believe you?"

Teana's back hit the wall of a house nearby, feeling a bit anxious as Bakura's left fist planted above her head, his body invading her personal space. She gulped, but did not back down from his eyes. "I couldn't sleep," she began softly. "I kept hearing voices."

"Voices?"

Teana nodded. "They call me a Graceus. I'm not welcomed here."

He rolled his eyes, his breath hot on her face. "Obviously. You're a prisoner, not a guest. The voices you're hearing, are the voices of the dead."

Teana's eyes widened. "Voices of the dead?" she breathed out, seeing her breath come out onto his face. "What? How can that be?"

Bakura let out a dry, humorless laugh. "You foolish girl," he spat out. "Those are the spirits of the people that were killed all those years ago. Their damned souls cry out for revenge," he paused, looking at her with shadowed eyes. "They must know you're a friend of the pharaoh's, so they must want to kill you."

Teana gulped. "Please don't, I do not wish to die just yet. I have to help my country!"

"Your country means little to me," he growled. "I don't care if you want to go home. Accept the fact that you're not ever going back!"

Teana barely registered the fact that his face was very close to her's now. She bit her lip. "You can't keep me here forever! Do you plan on keeping me here until I wither with age and die? Is that it?"

She didn't even flinch when Bakura pulled away, not even looking back at her as he spoke. "I'll keep you here until I have no more use of you," he stopped, looking back at her over his shoulder. "After all, people like you are expendable."

Teana slumped against the wall as he walked away, muttering at her to go back to bed. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling more scared than she had been earlier. What if the pharaoh's men never found her? What if she were stuck here forever? She pushed back those thoughts, feeling ashamed of herself. She should never doubt her friends, they would find her. Wouldn't they?

She headed back to her bed, finding sleep even easier than earlier. The next thing she knew, was that a boy was shaking her, his dark eyes shining with light. "Good morning, princess," he said with a smile. "Master Bakura told me to give you this."

She looked at the object in the boy's hand, seeing as it was flatbread. She nibbled on it, surprised that it was still warm. The boy grinned, sitting down on her bed and looking at her curiously. He poked her skin, his eyes never leaving her face. "You have really pale skin."

Teana smiled. "I was born like that, ivory skinned. It runs in the family," she turned to face him. "What's your name?"

"Aches," he replied proudly. "I'm eleven years old."

Teana's smile grew wider. "You're a big boy then. I thank you for bringing me my breakfast."

Aches just grinned and nodded, standing up and looking out the window, where Marik and Bakura were haressing the horses. He looked back at her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry," he said as he turned to leave. "Master Bakura said I could accompany him today on our raid."

"Raid?"

He nodded. "There's a caravan about a mile from here. He promised me I could go. This is my first one!"

Teana frowned as he ran out the door. She knew what raids were, people died in them, innocent people no less. It was wrong for that boy to be excited. Closing her eyes, she prayed to Athena to keep watch over him. Gods knew he would need protection. She continued to eat her bread, watching as a few of the men headed out. She let out a small prayer for the people they were about to kill.

A tiny thought ran across her mind, causing her to drop the bread on her lap. Would Bakura kill an innocent child on the caravan? Was he capable of that much cruelty? She was aware of the fact that he hated the pharaoh, but would he kill an innocent child? She shook her head, not wanting to believe that thought. Children were the most pure, innocent things in the world. Life is what changed them.

Teana stood up, picking up a white drape on the floor and wrapping it around her arms. She wished she had her silk shawl with her, but this one would have to do. She stepped outside, walking around aimlessly through the abandoned village, avoiding the stares from Bakura's thieves. She ignored them, keeping her eyes straight in front of her. She refused to bring unwanted attention to herself.

She found herself in front of a cave, stepping inside the entrance. She felt a pull down here, but was not aware of what it was. She was about to step further when a boy, Meiri, as she recalled pulled her back. He bowed slightly to her. "I'm sorry, Princess," he apologized. "But no one is allowed down there. Not if you value your life."

Teana raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

The boy looked inside. "The millenium stone is down there, and that is where ninety-nine people were slaughtered. Only Bakura and Marik go down there. They know how to navigate it."

Teana just looked confused. What exactly was going on in this country? She just sighed and tightened the make shift shawl. "I won't go down there, Meiri, I promise," she said gently. "I'm just bored."

Meiri shrugged. "If I were kidnapped, I would be too."

Teana paused, thinking for a moment. "Meiri?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you find me something to do. I don't want to sit around all day."

Meiri tilted his head, looking at her as if she were speaking another language. "A pampered little thing like you working? I find that hard to believe, but if you want something to do, who am I to say no?"

Teana smiled. "Thank you, Meiri."

She followed him through the village, entering a slightly larger house. She assumed it was Bakura's since it was covered with riches. Furs and carpets from the east, golds and precious jewels, even spices and incence. Bakura was pretty much set for life! Meiri lifted up a sack, emptying its contents. He handed a jar to her. "Put that over there, Bakura wanted me to assort his new items."

Teana nodded, putting the jar next to many others. For the rest of the day, she helped the boy with his work. They were so busy working, that they didn't even here Marik chuckle in the background.

"So the Princess does work? I'm surprised."

The two of them stopped working and faced Marik, Teana placing her hands on her hips. "Of course I know how to work, I'm not stupid!"

"Could have fooled me," Bakura added, appearing in the doorway with a smirk. "You've had everything taken care of for you your whole life."

Teana blushed. "That doesn't mean I like being useless. Meiri looked like he needed help."

"I don't want to be a part of this," the boy added, looking uncomfortable. "She just invited herself."

_'Little rat,_ Teana thought to herself, but she turned to face Bakura. "How was the raid?" she asked softly, aware of the eyes on her, but she didn't care. She needed answers to her questions.

Bakrua grinned ruefully. "We got more items. The people didn't put up much of a fight, but still, it's always good to get some action."

"And how many people were killed?"

"About thirty."

"And how many of them were children?" She growled, her eyes looking at him in accusation. She noticed Marik and Meiri stiffen at the tone of her voice and the mention of her question while Bakura looked unfazed.

"Only a few, but they were really little," he said casually. "It's not like they mattered, they were just slaves."

Teana felt her hands shake. "They didn't matter? They're children! That's not fair!"

Bakura shrugged. "I hate to break it to you, but life isn't fair. They wouldn't have lived very good lives anyway. Being a slave is no life at all."

She shook her head, stepping forward. "It doesn't matter! Who gives you the right to decide who lives and who dies? Children do not deserve to die! At all!"

Bakura stepped forward, taking her by her wrist and squeezing it. "And you do not have the right to be yelling at me and telling me what to do. Your life is in my hands, so shut up!"

"Let go of me, you child murdering bastard!"

He flung his right hand across her face, sending her crashing to the floor. She saw him raise his hand again when Marik stepped in, grabbing his friend's wrist. "Bakura, that's enough," he whispered dangerously. "Don't let her get to you," he turned to Meiri. "Take her to her room, he'll hit her again."

The boy nodded and quickly helped her up. She was still in a daze, but her eyes did not leave Bakura's flamming ones. He looked like he wanted to kill her, right then and there. Meiri just patted her back as he walked her to her room. "Don't cry, Princess," he spoke out in the darkness of the night. "Master Bakura just lost his temper for a moment."

Teana shook her head. "He had no right, no right at all."

Meiri sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about. Either the dead children or him hitting you, but I'm not going to bother."

He stopped outside her door, letting her go inside. She thanked him and headed to her room, sitting down on the bed and closing her eyes, the image of Bakura's angry ones not leaving her mind.

She immediatly opened them when she heard a hissing sound.

* * *

_Review please! Song was Desert Rose by sting. Dunh dunh dunhhhh a hissing sound. Wonder what that could be._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's**_** note: **I technically have my computer taken away right now, but shhhh! My mom doesn't know I'm on it. Let's hope she doesn't find out_

**_Warnings:_ **_None_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I totally own Yugioh, you can see my name on the front cover. Not._

_I dream of fire,_

_Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire,_

_And in the flames,_

_Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desires_

**(Village of Kul Elna)**

_'Hsssssssssssssssssssss'_

Teana could only stare wide eyed at the creature in front of her. She had seen an adder before in the palace in Greece, but her guards had killed it before it could bite anyone. But this was Egypt, and there were many deadly snakes. The one in front of her, she recognized as a Cobra. It hissed at her from across the room, opening and closing its hood. Teana stayed very still, remembering what she had been told from others. Stay very still, don't move, just wait till it leaves.

Yet, this snake seemed to have no intention of leaving. It seemed to look at her as if to say, _"You do realize this is MY house?" _Teana didn't know what to do now. If she moved, the snake would strike. If she stayed on her bed, the snake might crawl up and bite her.

The snake slithered across the floor, wrapping around the end of her bed and sliding up onto it. Teana slowly drew back farther, trying to distance herself from it. It flicked a forked tounge at her, not leaving her eyes. She felt a small whimper come out, but made no sign of movement. She just hoped that no one would come in. It woud startle the snake and it would bite the closest person near. Which would be her.

The two of them continued their little face off, neither one leving each other's eyes. The cobra's yellow eyes piereced into hers, much like a certain someone's. Bakura's. His dark eyes contrasted with her light ones, almost like fire. He aggravated her to no end, much like the snake in her room. Only, for some reason, she wouldn't mind if he came in here right now.

* * *

"I'm going to teach that bitch a lesson," Bakura growled, kicking a sack of gold and spilling its contents. "Who does she think she is? Telling me how to run things around here," he threw a rug against the wall, continuing to grumble.

Marik shot him a patient look. "She's a princess, she's used to making demands."

"You simpleton! I know she's a princess!"

"Just stating the facts," Marik shrugged, returning to counting his gold. "If you don't want to listen to my reason, fine."

Bakura slumped down on a pile of cushions. "Why does it matter that we killed enslaved children? The life they were going to have would be worse than the one they were in. We basically freed them."

Marik sighed. "She's gentle, so of course she finds the murder of anyone wrong," his face darkened for a moment. "What would she know about the cruelty of reality?"

"That's what I'm getting at!" Bakura exclaimed, jumping back up and pacing. "She just walks on in and accuses me of being a murdering bastard!"

"Well, you kind of are."

Bakura shot him a dangerous look. "Need I remind you that you have murdered as well."

Marik just snorted and stood up, turning to his friend. "Why don't you go set things straight with her? Set some rules and boundries," he suggested. "It would make things a lot easier for all of us."

Bakura nodded. "I will then," he turned out of the house and walked down the dirty streets, heading to Teana's quarters. He walked inside, heading up the small steps and pushed back the curtain. He could see her wide, sky blue eyes turn to him in horror.

"Don't move," she whisperd. "Please, don't move!"

He looked down to what she was indicating to and his blood froze. There was a cobra perched on her bed, turning to him with cruel yellow eyes. The eyes were cruel; unforgiving, reminding him that if he moved, it would strike. If he did not move, it would still strike. Teana clutched her dress and bit her lip, trying to appear as if she were not scared. He was tempted to role his eyes, but decided not to.

"Remain still," he ordered softly. "I'm going to cut off its head."

She made no movement, but he knew she had acknowleged what he had said. He slowly crept around the bed, making sure the snake's eyes were still on the princess. Teana took quiet, but heavy breaths, following Bakura's instructions. He pulled out his sword, raising it over his left shoulder in a hacking position. The snake still maintained its focus on Teana, not even aware that Bakura was behind him. Bakura's eyes met Teana's, her eyes almost flooding with relief.

"Hey guys," Marik's voice sounded through the door as he headed inside the room. "What's going on-"

The snake lunged, releasing its venom into Teana's ankle. She let out a blood curdling scream, her eyes wide with shock and her breaths began to hypervenilate. Bakura swiped the cobra's head off, the dead carcass falling limp off the bed. Both men rushed to the girl's aid. "Teana," Marik called out. "Teana, we need you to calm down, okay? Calm down."

Teana just gasped and looked to Bakura, tears falling out and she looked down at the puncture wounds. She tried to calm down her breathing, taking deeper breaths, but a layer of cold sweat appeared on her. Bakura growled, pushing her down as she fainted onto the bed. Marik gave him a bewildered look as to what he was doing. "Bakura, we need to get her treatment, that was an Egyptian cobra!"

"We don't have time for that! I'm going to suck out the poison!"

He pressed his lips on the wound, sucking the blood into his mouth, stopping every few secondss to spit out the venom. A few men rushed into the room, each with knowledge on how to treat the venom. They pushed him out of the way and began to do their work. Bakura pulled one man aside, giving him a harsh look. "Will she live?"

The man only glanced at her. "If she's strong enough."

* * *

"My pharaoh, I've received a vision!"

Atem turned to Isis in worry, taking his friend by the arm. "What did you see? What happened?"

Isis' face turned pale, her fingers grazing over her millenium necklace. "I saw Teana, only, she was not well. She's lying in a bed with a fever and cold sweat, her ankle is swelling, though, I'm not sure why."

"Could a snake have bit her?"

"I'm not sure, it could have be a scorpian too."

Atem frowned, about to say more when a servant walked in, handing him a parchmant. He opened it, his eyes widening when he realized who the letter was from. Isis sensed it too, for she immediatly appeared to his side. "What's it say?" she whisered.

_Haemon Merope_

_Dear sister, it is wonderful to have heard from you at last. Are the Egyptians treating you well? Things have become so boring around here, it's hard to find any entertainment. Yes, I do agree with the strains between Teoria and Egypt. They're becoming stronger by the minute. It won't be long until other countires are pulled in. I have not yet decided on what to do yet, I won't make a move until I'm absolutely sure that Egypt has a chance at winning. I refuse to send Greecian men into a battle that they will lose. It would be suicide. I pray to Ares that the war will go in our favor, but one can never be too careful. Athena has taught us that much. _

_My health has been giving me no troubles, so do not worry. I have been taking care of myself, so do not fret. Calaeno is doing well, she has moved into her husband's house without any trouble. Sterope has as well, though, I think she actually could be in love with her husband, so it was a good match. Oh, and Taygate did have her child, our nephew, a boy named Atemas. The birth went smoothly, and she is back on her feet now. Before you know it, I will have to find you a husband, aye? _

_I shall write back to you soon. I wait eagarly for your reply_

_Greece. July 26_

Atem put the scroll down, rubbing his temples in irritation. It seemed Atlas did not know that his sister was kidnapped. This was bad, very bad indeed.

* * *

**(Miles away from the palace)**

"Lord Seto, the men are tired now. We need to set up camp and rest for a bit. We have to replenish our strength," a soldier called out, looking at his exhausted men. "Can't you see it, sir?"

Seto looked down at the men. "We will rest when I say we will rest. Keep moving on."

Tenionia pursed her lips in annoyance. "Seto," she stated calmly. "We need to rest. I am feeling worn out myself."

Seto turned to her with angry blue eyes. "Than you shouldn't have come along if you're going to get tired this easily," he snorted, turning his horse towards her. "Whiny woman."

He slightly flinched when he felt her hands glow silver, her dark eyes looking dangerous. He knew what she could do, and at the moment, he didn't feel like pushing her limits.

"Seto," she said icely. "I'm speaking on behalf of the soldier's, not mine. We need to rest, and if you are not going to give the command, then I will." She got off her horse, calling for the others to set up camp. Seto sighed and jumped off his own horse, following the woman as she set up their tent.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Review please! Song was Desert rose by sting_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's**_** note: **My computer's still under confiscation. Let's hope school finishes up soon_

**_Warnings:_ **_None. Yet._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing. Not even Tenionia, who belongs to my buddy Sorceress of the nile_

_This desert rose,_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise,_

_This desert flower,_

_No sweet perfune ever tortured me more than this_

**(15 miles from Pharoah'****s palace)**

_Tenionia peered down upon the earth, watching the sands blow across the ground and various creatures scurry about. Her spirit floated over a ruined village, going through the roof of a small house. A group of men were around a bed, looking in concern as a young girl writhed on the bed, cold sweat on her body and crying out as one of the men poured a liquid down her throat. _

_Another man rubbed something on her ankle, where two puncture wounds were. Tenionia held her breath, realizing who this girl was. Teana. The Grecian princess had been bit by a snake! Rage boiled through her body, her lips pressing in a thin line. That damn thief was responsible for this! She clenched her fists, wishing to help the poor girl. _

Tenionia woke up with a start, leaping off her cot and running into Seto's tent. The young man was less than pleased to be bothered when he was studying maps. He looked at her with moody eyes. "What do you want, Princess?" He growled. "I'm busy."

"Teana was bit by a snake!" she blurted out in horror. "We have to do something!"

Seto gave an irritated sigh. "What do you suggest we do, hm?" he asked with a smirk. "We don't know if they moved their hideout, or where it is for that matter. And, how do you even know she was bit by a snake?"

Tenionia glared at him defiantly. "I'm a magician, I have powers beyond your understanding."

Seto snorted. "I know magicians, but maybe it was just a vision or bad dream."

"It wasn't a vision! I was there!" she stoped herself from losing her temper, taking calm breaths. "Listen, I have a bad feeling. And when I have a bad feeling, I am normally right. Something bad happened."

Seto sighed again. "Fine, I'll take your word for it," he looked at the waning crescent in the sky, frowning. "Go back to bed, we have a long day tomorrow."

"We have to do something, we have to!"

"Go to bed! We can't do anything."

Tenionia turned sharply on her heel, fuming back to her tent. The soldiers stepped back warily, not wanting to get in her way. It was rare for Tenionia to be in mood like this. Tenionia let out a frustrated sigh, laying back on her bed and closing her eyes. Seto was right, whether she liked it or not. There was nothing she could do. Not now anyway.

* * *

**(Village of Kul Elna)**

_"Mama, Mama! Won't you play with us?"_

_A woman with dark brown hair and tired blue eyes looked down at the two twins, Atlas and Merope. The little boy crawled onto her lap, his honey colored hair shining in the wind. Her oldest daughter, a girl with honey colored hair and gray eyes sat next to her, taking Merope into her lap. Merope looked at her mother from the corner of her eyes, watching her tired face._

_"Not right now baby, Mama's tired," she said wearily. "She'll play with you later."_

_Atlas twisted in her lap, his gray eyes looking stormy. "That's what you always say! You never want to play!"_

_Their oldest sister, Maia, looked at him sternly. "Atlas, don't stress Mother out. You know she works very hard, so don't bother her so much."_

_Atlas snorted and crawled off their Mother's lap and grabbed Merope's hand, running past a girl with honey blond hair and blue eyes. Merope broke his hand, smiling at her second oldest sister. "Sorry Electra," she began. "Atlas is in one of his moods again."_

_She followed Atlas into the garden, sitting next to him as he pouted. She prodded him playfully. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Don't look so sad."_

_Atlas stared at her. "Mommy never wants to play. It's not fair."_

_She shrugged her shoulders. "Mommy's tired. You know that."_

_"When isn't she?"_

_Merope smiled, taking his hand. "I'll play with you, don't worry. We'll be best friends forever."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

Teana's eyes burst open, her sky colored eyes scanning her surrondings. This was not her room. Her room was barely furnished, save for a bed. This room was draped in carpets and furs, gold and jewels pouring out of trunks and cups. Where was she?

She slowly got up, instantly remembering her ankle. It throbbed and pounded as if it had a life of its own. She clenched her teeth and held her ankle. It hurt so badly, she felt tears prick her eyes. A figure walked into the room, looking at her in concern. "Princess, you okay?"

Teana looked to see Marik there. He held a plate of food and water in his hands, but he set them down on a table to help her. He dabbed water on her swollen ankle, trying to bring the swelling down. She watched him with careful eyes. "What happened?" she asked hesitantly.

Marik gave a small smile. "Doesn't surprise me that you don't remember. Body likes to block out painful things," he said bitterly. "You were bit by a King Cobra. A snake like that would have killed you if Bakura hadn't been there."

Her eyes lit up. "Bakura was there?"

He nodded. "He sucked the poison out of the wound until healers could come. You fell out of conciousness before it happened. You should probably thank him before to long."

Teana nodded. "I will," she began, but then suddenly rembered what had happened that night. "I will only apologize if he does. How many days has it been?"

"About three. You've been muttering in your sleep about your mother and brother."

Teana thought about that. She had been out for three days. No wonder her head hurt. Her stomach growled and she quickly took some of the food Marik gave to her. She took a bite of fruit, feeling the nutirents heal her body. She turned back to Marik. "Where is Bakura."

"Somewhere around the area."

"Would you bring him in?"

Marik's eyes lit up, a smirk gracing his lips. He gave a mock bow, which Teana couldn't resist blushing to. "Of course, m'lady," he said and left, closing the make shift door behind him. She laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes, waiting for footsteps to come. Eventually, they did come and she opened her eyes to see the King of thieves standing in the room.

"Thank you for coming," she murmured softly. "I want to talk to you."

"What about?"

Teana sat up a bit straighter. "For saving my life, I want to thank you."

Bakura mumbled something under his breath before walking towards her, a scowl on his face. "I don't see why you're thanking me, if I hadn't acted sooner, the snake would have bit you."

Teana shook her head. "It was technically Marik's fault, but he didn't know. You sucked the venom out, so I thank you."

"It was nothing."

She tilted her head. "Nothing? You saved my life!"

Bakura's scowl deepened, and if she looked hard enough, she could tell that he was blushing. He fingered some golden objects in the bowl, not facing her as he began to speak. "I only saved you because you're still needed in my plan. If I didn't need you, I would have left you dead."

Teana frowned at the hurtful words. "Even so, I still thank you."

Bakura stared at her for a long time, his eyes staring into hers with confusion. "You're too kind. Too kind for your own good. It's going to kill you one day. I won't always be here to save you."

"I know."

Bakura ran a hand through his hair. "Get some more rest, you're still weak," he left the room shortly afther that, leaving Teana slightly more frustrated. He was so guarded and cold, as if he were an ice cube. Surely he hadn't always been like that? She leaned back in the bed, closing her eyes and clearing her thoughts. At least, for a little while.

* * *

"What did she want to talk about?" Marik asked and Bakura walked into the room. "She seemed pretty eagar."

Bakura shrugged as he leaned back. "She wanted to thank me."

"Really? She thanked the man who back handed her? Twice, I might add."

Bakura scowled and fingered a golden coin. "She deserved it, and yes, she did."

Marik let out a laugh, shaking his head with an amused smirk. "That is strange. But I figured you acted like a total jack ass."

"Probably, but I don't care."

"Why does that not surprise me."

Bakura just rolled his eyes. "Her kindness will get her killed one day. Why is she being so...nice?"

Marik just gave him a grin. "You saved her life. Why shouldn't she be grateful? But I agree, kind people are the ones who end tragically."

Bakura just stared out the window, lost in thought. She reminded him of his Mother in a way. His Mother had been kind, yet tought. A girl who got bit by a snake and still be alive meant she had to be strong. His Mother had been that way, but anyone married a thief had to be. He clenched his fist. She had not deserved to die. None of them did. She had not been a thief, so why did she have to die?

It was the stupid Pharoah's fault. All for the stupid millenium items. He chucked the coin away, ignoring Marik's bemused look. He would get his revenge, and no one could stop him. Not even the kind hearted girl he had saved.

* * *

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's**_** note: **My computer's still under confiscation. Let's hope school finishes up soon_

**_Warnings:_ **_None. Yet._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing. Not even Tenionia, who belongs to my buddy Sorceress of the nile_

_And as she turns,_

_This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams,_

_This fire burns,_

_I realize that nothings as it seems_

**(Greece)**

Atlas tapped a reed pen on the table, his eyebrows knited in concentration. It was already mid August and he had not received a letter from his sister. He knew he shouldn't be worried, she was probably busy, but still. She couldn't be that busy, could she? He pulled out a new scroll, dipping the pen in ink and blowing a strand of honey colored hair from his face.

_Haemon Merope,_

_You didn't respond to my last letter, so I figured you were busy. Are you ill? Or are you just busy? You always were one to prioritize yourself. How are things in Egypt? I would like to know, so it would be nice for you to write back. They are treating you nicely, aren't they? How is their neighboring country doing? Are they causing any threats so far? Please write back!_

_August 17_

Atlas put the pen down and leaned back. A cool hand touched his shoulder, and he turned his eyes up to his fourth oldest sister, Alcyone. She gave him a brief smile. "Atlas," she began. "I'm sure she'll write back. You know Merope, she always keeps her word." Her blue eyes looked at him gently and she moved a strand of dark brown hair.

Atlas patted her hand. "I know, I know that better than anyone."

"Then why do you worry so much?"

"Because I feel somewhere in my heart that something had happened. I still can't shake the feeling off."

* * *

**(Kul Elna)**

"Will you stop pestering me?!"

"No, I will not stop! There was no reason to hurt that man!"

"I will do what I want, _woman."_

"And I will do what I want, _man_!"

Marik's eyes twitched and he slammed his hands down on the table, causing the two other people in the room to stop their argument. "Will you two shut up!" he growled. "You sound like a married couple!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "As if I would marry her. She's a stuck up, bitchy, princess."

Teana glared at him. "Bitchy? How dare you call me a female dog! I am no common animal!"

"Oh really?"

"Why you!" she glared up at him, regardless of that fact that she was several inches shorter than him. He chuckled and ruffled her hair, causing her to scowl even further. "Don't touch my hair!" she growled.

"Oops. My bad."

Marik cuffed the back of Bakura's head. "Stop being a bully," he grumbled and turned to the princess. "And stop antagonizing him. Why don't you go find the younger boys and play with them? Meiri and Aches enjoy your company."

Bakura snorted. "It alludes me onto how anyone could enjoy your company."

Teana looked as if she were about to retort. Her mouth opened, but then closed as she stormed out of the room. Marik couldn't even conceal the smirk on his face when he noticed Bakura ogle at her butt. "Look at that ass," he joked, amused by Bakura's angry face. "Don't deny it, she has a nice one."

"I've seen nicer."

"Than why were you staring?"

"Marik, shut up."

Marik just laughed and held open a map of pyramid, looking at it when twinkling lavender eyes. "I found a map of Akhenamkhanen's tomb. No one's guarding it at the moment, so it's the perfect oppertunity to raid it."

Bakura nodded. "Sounds reasonable. When should we leave?"

"I don't know, it's your decision."

Bakura rubbed his chin thoughtfully, a hand tracing the scar on his right cheek. "I think next month would be good, August is just about done, and the sand storms die down in September, so, why not?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Teana, you're hitting the ball wrong."

Teana smiled impatiently at the younger boy, who just stared at her in amusement with his hands on his hips. "I'm trying," she huffed. "I've never played games like these before."

"Obviously."

Meiri whacked Aches' head. "Be nice, she is a princess."

"Yes, of course," Aches smirked as he turned to Teana. "My apologise, Princess."

Teana smiled sweetly, ignoring the sarcasm. "Of course, Aches."

Aches frowned, dropping the ball and running off, giving her a scowl from over his shoulder. Meiri just shook his head and followed his friend, leaving Teana standing in the center of the hideout by herself. She brushed the dirt off her chiton, wishing that she could get a new dress. She had been wearing this one for over a month and it was dirty. The least Bakura could do was let her wash it. She was sure Marik would, but she had a feeling that some of the men would watch her bathe. It wouldn't be surprising.

"Here," a voice called out. She turned to see Bakura behind her, holding some white fabric. "Marki figured you would want this. I don't see why he couldn't give it to you, so he made me."

Of course. He wouldn't do anything for her out of his own free will.

"Tell Marik I said thank you," she said icily. "How thoughtful of him."

Bakura frowned. "Don't I get a thank you?"

"Maybe when you actually deserve one."

Bakura snorted and turned away. "Whatever."

Teana just huffed and headed towards the river. The water gleamed so brightly, she had to shade her eyes and blink rapidly. Stripping off her clothes, she waded into the water until the lower half of her body was submerged in the water. She dunked under the water, her wet hair clinging to her mid back. She scrubbed water on her body, wishing for scented oils, but not saying that wish out loud. What good would it do her.

She stared up at the bright sun, seeing as it was now setting in the sky and the moon was rising above. She just stared, blinking every few seconds. The moon was steady, and calm above her. She covered her arms over her breasts and whispered something in Greek. She felt a fish tug at her hair and she growled in annoyance. Long hair was so annoying. Maybe she should get it cut.

She flinched at that thought. She loved long hair, but it wasn't very practical. Her long, thin hair was becoming a pain. Grabbing something blunt and sharp, she hesitantly grabbed the ends of her hair. Closing her eyes, she swipped it through her hair, watching the long pieces float in the water. She sighed. It was time to be practical. She wouldn't be a useless person. The next time a snake crawled into her room, she would be the one to kill it. Not anyone else. Just her.

* * *

"What is wrong with your hair?"

Teana winced at the thought of it. "I cut it," she explained. "It was getting in the way."

Bakura just glanced at Marik, who shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his food. Teana nibbled quietly on a mango, savoring its fruity taste. She felt an urge to run a hand through her hair. But she remembered that it wasn't there, the missing strands still floating somewhere down the river. Bakura glanced at her, studying her hard.

"The hair looks...nice," he commented slowly. "Looks more...you."

Teana paused, setting the fruit down and looking at him slowly. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Though, that is very unlikely for you to say."

Bakura made a face. "Excuse me for stating a fact."

Teana stood up, her ankle aching as she stood. She gave the two men a slight bow before exiting the room. She never even noticed Bakura's eyes following behind her slight form. Marik sighed, tearing off a chunk of bread. "Well, that was awkward."

"No kidding."

Marik chewed slowly, drinking down the bread with wine. "When will we ever be able to sit down and have a quiet meal?"

"Never," Bakura scoffed. "She's a hostage, not a guest. Surely you know that."

Marik just gave him a look. "She's a pretty brave hostage. She's handling the situation very well for a kidnapped victim."

"...I suppose."

* * *

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's**_** note: **My computer has been returned to me! Huzaah!_

**_Warnings:_ **_ ._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing. Not even Tenionia, who belongs to my buddy Sorceress of the nile. I do however own Atlas. We'll see more of him later on_

_I dream of rain,_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand,_

_I wake in vain,_

_I dream of love as time runs through my head_

**(Village of Kul Elna)**

"Marik?"

"Yeah?"

"What is Diadhank?"

Marik looked up at the girl, a slender eyebrow raised. "We use it to summon monsters using our ba. Why do you ask?" he watched her carefully as she moved to the balls of her feet.

"I want to learn how to use one."

Marik got to his feet, giving her a serious look, brushing dirt off his kilt. "I don't know, you may not be able to use one. Summoning monsters like that drains your life force. Are you sure you want to try it?"

Teana nodded. "I'm sure. I want to be useful, not sit around all day."

"Well, I guess I could teach you," he noted her grin and shook his head. "But mind you, I won't go easy on you."

Teana shrugged. "I wouldn't expect you to be."

Marik nodded and tossed her a golden disk. "Here, put it on your left wrist," Teana clutched the disk and slipped it through her slender wrist. Marik watched as she fumbled for a few seconds before slipping it over her wrist. "Now, watch me. You're not familiar with most of the monsters, so I'll summon mine."

"You have induvidual monsters for your own purpose?" Teana asked, her head titlted. "I thought the monsters were the evil part of a person's ba? That's what Atem said."

Marik rubbed the back of his head. She was smarter than he gave her credit for. "Yes," he began. "But we can use the creature that represents our own ba as well. For example," he lifted his diadhank to the sky, shouting out some phraze. "I summon my Millennium Golem!"

A huge, brick like creature with an eye of Horus in the middle. Teana looked up with wide eyes and took a step back, looking at her own Diadhank. How on earth was she supposed to summon a creature from her own ba? Marik gave her a patient look. "Don't worry, you'll be able to summon a stronger monster later."

"How am I suppose to summon anything at all?"

"Don't worry, it will come to you."

"Alright," she began hesitantly. "I'll try," she stared at the device for a few long minutes. She tried to do what Marik said, try to think of a monster. "I summon...Petit Angel!" she cried out, praying to the gods that it was an actual monster. Much to her surprise, a small orange creature with wings appeared. A smile lit her face. "Look Marik, I did it!"

She stumbled a little, feeling a little whoozy. Marik looked over at her in concern. "Take it easy," he advised. "the first time you use one of these can be tiring. You are sacrificing a bit of yourself."

"Right," Teana agreed. "I'll remember that. Now what?"

"Well, now it's my turn," Marik said, and pointed to her Petit Angel. "Now Millennium Golem, attack her Petit Angel!"

The little creature swerved a bit before Marik's creature attacked it, the little creature shattering into a thousand tiny pieces before ending up in the dirt. Teana frowned. "No fair! I'm still learning!"

"I told you I wouldn't go easy on you."

"Marik, Princess, what are you doing?" Bakura asked as he stalked over, his eyes twitching like a wild cat. "Why does she have a diadhank?"

Marik looked over at his friend with a smile. "Relax, Kura. She just wanted to know more about dueling," he glanced over at her small form. "Apparently they don't have these things in Greece," he whispered the last bit. "Must be a sad world."

"I heard that!"

Both men snickered before Bakura leaned against the wall of a house. "Well, continue on. I want to see how well she does. Considering she is a girl and all. Not to mention a Princess."

Teana narrowed her eyes and focused her attention back to Marik. "Okay," she said confidently. "I summon Maiden of the Moonlight!"

A feminine elf like creature with white wings appeared, her violet eyes glaring at Marik. The blond just shook his head, a smirk forming on his face. "Not bad this time, Princess, but your little monster isn't enough to defeat my creature."

He ordered his monster to attack and her monster disappeared. Bakura howled with laughter while Teana's cheeks burned with humiliation. He was laughing at her! She glanced up back at Marik, and much to her surprise, he was laughing as well. Teana clenched her fists. For once, could she do something right, without having to rely on the others to defend her? She wanted Bakura to at least give her some respect, at least, just once.

"Stop laughing at me!" she cried out. "Cut it out!"

They continued to laugh, Marik on the sand clutching his side. Teana bit her lip, feeling a drop of blood flow out. "Stop it!" she cried out.

And then, they did stop.

Marik and Bakura stared at her with wide eyes, watching her in awe and...was that fear? She looked at herself, surprised that she was glowing silver. The light color of her skin were flecked with silver sparkles and her eyes were silver as well. "Wh...what's going on?" she whispered. "What's happening?"

Before Bakura or Marik could reply, she felt a rush of power hit her. She began to float several inches off the ground, the silver light intensiyfing until it was almost blinding. Bakura shielded his eyes, noticing the figure of a creature begin to take form. Marik's monster hissed in agony before shriveling away. The monster hadn't taken full form yet when the light stopped, and Teana fell to the ground.

"Teana!" Both men shouted, rushing over to her in concern. Bakura took her in his arms, shaking her slightly. Teana blinked her eyes open wearily. "What happened?" she murmured.

"How are we supposed to know, you're the one who summoned that thing," Bakura grumbled. "So what was that?"

Teana shook her head. "I don't know. I wish I did, though."

Marik shrugged. "Well, whatever it was, it was pretty cool."

"Marik?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**(Seto's army)**

"Lady Tenionia? What is the matter?"

Tenionia looked up at a concerned soldier, who helped steady her with his arms. She smiled gratefully at him. "I don't know," she admitted. "I felt a power."

Seto glanced over at her, her words of power immediatly catching his attention. "Dark power or light power?"

Tenionia shook her head. "I don't know, it didn't feel evil or good. It felt...it felt..."

"Felt what?"

"Foreign," she finished with a dark look. "Not from my country, of course, I would have felt that, but this felt different. A different kind of power."

Seto rubbed his chin, fingering his rod with his left hand. "Will it be a threat?"

Tenionia gave him a look. "As I said before, I don't know. I have a feeling it may have been Teana."

Seto rolled his eyes. "What makes you say that?"

She shrugged, looking off in the east at the setting sun. "I don't know," she murmured. "I just have a feeling."

* * *

**(Pharoah's palace)**

"My pharoah, what do you plan to do with his letters? Mahad asked. "We can't keep delaying him!"

Atem sighed. "I know, Mahad, but what am I supposed to tell him? I don't want to go to war with Greece as well. Their military is even stronger than ours."

Mahad grimaced. "I know, my Pharoah. But it isn't good to him. We need to explain what happened to his sister. It isn't fair towards him."

Atem pressed his lips in a thin line. "Isis, Mana, what is your say in this?"

Isis looke at Mahad. "I agree with Mahad. It isn't fair towards Atlas."

"I agree with Master," Mana chirped. "And Isis, of course.

Atem turned to Siamun and Akhenaden, who just nodded silently. Atem sat down, taking the reed pen in his hand and dipping it in ink, placing it over the scroll.

_Pharoah Atem,_

_King Atlas, it is my deepest and whole hearted apologies that Princess Merope has not been able to respond to you. I have unfortunate news that I hoped I would not have to share. Your sister has been kidnapped by thieves, the greatest one in Egypt. I sent an army after them to search for her, but there is no news yet. I pray to the gods that she is alright and that no harm has come upon her. I apologize for this ordeal. It was never intended to happen._

_August 30_

Atem put the pen down, wrapping the scroll and putting into the talons of Teana's messenger bird. The bird gave a chirp before soaring off into the night, carrying the words that could spell even mroe trouble for them.

* * *

Review please! Song was Desert rose by Sting


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's**_** note: **Semester tests will be coming up next week, so I'll update when I can. Yuck, three days of testing._

**_Warnings:_**_ None_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own zip. zilch. nada. Except for minor OC'S excluding Tenionia_

_I dream of rain,_

_I lift my gaze to empty skies of above,_

_I close my eyes,_

_This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love,_

**_(Greece)_**

"Your majesty?"

Atlas looked up from the scrolls he was writing on, his cold eyes falshing. He set down the pen, stretching his arms. The cracking sound made the messenger cringe, but he stood formaly in front of his king. Atlas laid his arms down, looking at the messenger coolly. "Yes, what is it?" he sighed, glancing back down at his work. The messenger shifted uneasily.

"A message came for you, sir."

"From where, and is it important?"

"From Egypt, sir," the messenger said, then added hesitantly. "I would assume it is important."

Atlas stood up immediatly, the messenger taking a step back in fright as his ruler strood over, standing at least several inches taller than him. Atlas snatched the parchment. His eyes had a light in them; a happy light. He stepped back from the servent, turning around and reading the letter. The room was quiet for several minutes before the messenger noticed something was wrong.

"Your majesty? Is everything alright?"

There was no answer, Atlas' back was a straight and still as ice. The letter was clenched tightly in his fist, the fist begining to trembled as if he were having a the falling sickness.

"Your magesty, should I call for a healer? Your majes-GAH!"

Atlas' fist found its way towards the messengers face, smashing into his nose. Blood poured onto the white marble floor and the messenger began to cry a little. Atlas looked towards the younger man. "How dare they," he hissed. "How dare they!"

He paced the room, punching his fist on the wall and kicked his chair over. The guards guarding the room peered in through the door way with questioning looks, but didn't dare interrupt their king. Atlas gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Boy," he breathed out. "Bring me a new scroll."

The messenger ran away, fast on his heels to bring his kings request. He arrived a minute later, handing the object to his king and awaited further instructions. Atlas sat at his desk, his hand holding the pen and writing quickly on the parchment.

_Haemon Atlas, King of Greece,_

_Pharoah Atem, you were the one responisble for the disappearance of my sister, Princess Merope. You were responsible for her safety and you failed. And what's worse, you decided not to tell me that she is missing. And for nearly three months! She could be dead, or worse. How dare you betray Greece's trust and lose one of their princesses. Do you think us as fools, and expect us not to be upset?_

_You wanted us to help you with the war against Teaorna. Well, that's not going to happen now. I am sending my army to Egypt to find my sister and take you down. If she is there by the time we get there, I will call off the invasion. If not, then this is war. Prepare yourself._

_September 8_

Atlas rolled up the scroll and put it in the messengers hands. "Take this to Aella, she'll fly it to Greece," the boy ran off with the scroll. Atlas turned to one of the guards in the room. "Baltazar, go tell Kaisar and my other generals to prepare for war. We're heading to Egypt."

* * *

**(Kul Elna)**

"Bakura? Can we duel?"

Bakura glanced up at Teana, who was hovering over him with a questioning look. He stretched out on his back, letting the warm afternoon sun shine down on his white hair. He closed his eyes. "Why do you want to duel?"

Teana lifted her eyes to the sky. "Because, I want to get better at it. Marik isn't here right now, so you're the only one."

Bakura sighed. "Fine. But only one round. You can practice with Marik when he gets back."

"Yes!" Teana hissed and scrambled back to her room to fetch her diadhank. Bakura watched her as she went, short dark hair flying behind her. He wouldn't admit it outloud, but her prescence was all that irritating anymore. They argued less now, though they weren't always civil. He frowned, thinking of the events from awhile ago. What was that silver creature? It was powerful, he could feel that, but it was foreign. What could it be?

Teana came back shortly, the disk in her hand. "Okay," she said in a determind voice. "I'm ready. Let's begin!"

Bakura nodded. "Alright, but don't summon one of those weird creatures again," he was lying, but she couldn't tell. "Their creepy, and you might destroy my hideout."

Teana blushed. "I won't."

"Okay, now we begin," he lifted his disk to the sky. "I summon Dark Necrofear!" a strange, purple, elf like creature appeared, its dark aura filling the area. Teana frowned. She hadn't seen something like this before. Marik had never summoned a creature this powerful. Bakura smirked at her. "What's wrong, Princess? Is it too scary for you?

Teana scowled. "No way!" she thought of the creatures Marik had taught her. "I summon Fire princess!" Flames began to appear around the area and a female figure appeared, carrying a bow of fire. Bakura nodded.

"Not bad, Princess."

Teana beamed, happy that he finally acknowledged her. Her happiness was cut short though, when his Necrofear destroyed her creature. She winced as she felt the pain of the creature's death. Bakura just shook his head. "You got a bit better, but you're still a beginner."

Teana sighed. "I just got to keep trying," she muttered to herself. "Okay Bakura, I'll try again."

"I'm waiting," Bakura said in a bored tone. "How long do you plan to wage this thing out?"

Teana glared at him and lifted her hand towards the sky. "I summon Queen of Autumn leaves!" An elf like creature with purple skin appeared. Bakura nodded thoughtfully, but within minutes, the creature was gone.

Teana slumped to the ground in frustration. "Why can't I do it?" she hissed, but the scolded herself. "Stop it, you're being ridiculous. Just keep trying and you'll get it. That's what Mother always said."

"Teana, you're doing it again."

Teana looked up. "Doing what?"

"You're glowing again."

She gasped and looked down. She was glowing, though it was a bit more faintly. She took deep breaths, calming her breathing down. The glow soon disappeared. Bakura walked over to her, offering his hand. She took it, holding it longer than she intended to. Bakura just smirked. "You'll get it eventually," he said, ruffling her hair. "Eventually."

"Eventually?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, eventually. You're not going to be a professional, so I don't know how well you're going to get."

Teana bit her lip. "Then I'll keep trying until I get to the point where I'm good."

"You keep dreaming that."

The sound of horses approaching interrupted their conversation. Bakura and Teana ran up to greet Marik, who was covered in blood and was pressing something to the left side of his stomach. Teana gasped, clutching his arm as he got off his horse. "Marik, you're hurt!" she cried out, concerned for his well being. "You need help!"

Marik just smiled painfully. "Don't worry, they didn't hit any vital points. I'll be fine, but..."he trailed off, pulling something off his horse. The two of them cringed at the sight in front of them. In Marik's arms, was the small form of Aches, his body still and cold.

Bakura just shook his head. "He knew the dangers of this kind of lifestyle. Won't be easy for Meiri. They were brothers."

Teana just looked at the body, watching as Marik set it on the ground. "Why?" she whispered. "Why? Who would do something like that?"

Bakura turned back to Marik. "What happened?"

Marik sighed. "A rival group attacked us. I'm assuming their hideout is nearby."

Bakura nodded. "We'll go after them later."

Teana frowned at their behavior. "A child was just killed," she said incrediously. "And all you can think about is revenge?"

Marik shrugged. "We're thieves. We kind of learn not to be sympathetic. It's a dangerous lifestyle."

"But he was young! He didn't deserve to be-HEY!"

A rider with a black horse rode by just at the moment she was speaking, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her onto his horse, riding away into the distance. Bakura watched in anger as the rider rode away, shouting something to him. He felt his fists shake in anger.

"YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Please review! Song was Desert rose by Sting


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's**_** note: **Semester tests will be coming up next week, so I'll update when I can. Yuck, three days of testing. Oh, and to a guest reviewer, thanks for reviewing, but I don't support the Anzu/Yami pairing, but thank you for reading the story :)_

**_Warnings:_**_ Attempted rape_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own zip. zilch. nada. Except for minor OC'S excluding Tenionia_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head,_

_And it starts when you're around,_

_I swear that you could hear it,_

_It makes such an almighty sound_

**(With Teana)**

"Dang it! Why do these ropes have to be so tight!" Teana grumbled, shifting around on the ground, trying to cut the ropes on her wrist. The man who had kidnapped at her pretended not to hear her, too busy looking at his sharpened blade. Teana glared at him, kicking dirt in his direction. "Hey! Untie me this instant! Who do you think you are?"

The man glanced down at her, a smirk ghosting his lips. "I'm Asten, and I'm the one who holds your life in my hands, so you better get some respect, missy," he sneered, grabbing her chin with his thumb and forfinger. "Or I might have to ruin that pretty face of yours."

Teana shook her head away from his grasp. "Don't touch me!"

Asten chortled. "You're feisty, I like my women feisty," he let his eyes roam over her body lewedly. "I won't mind having you around."

Teana moved her head. "You're sick."

Asten shrugged his shoulders, returning to his blade. "So tell me, girlie," he began casually, nudging some gold with his sword. "How long have you been with the Great thief king? I never imagined he would capture a woman, he usually kills them."

Teana shrugged. "Just around two months," she said casually. "I was captured...from my village."

Asten walked over, the blade in his hand and he tilted it under her chin. "This is funny, but I don't seem to believe you," he absent mindly began. "Your skin is very pale, and you don't look like you're from around here. If you ask me, you look like you're from up North."

The sword scared the living crap out of Teana. She gulped, shaking a little. "I'm from Greece," she whispered. "I'm a slave that was sent to work at the palace."

Asten nodded, believing the lie. He didn't remove the sword, but he did lower it just a little. It grazed above the spot where her heart was. She whimpered, feeling a small line of blood form on her skin. Asten just smiled sardonically. "Red looks good on you."

"Stop!" she hissed, inching farther away. "Please!"

"Sorry girlie, I don't answer to you."

Teana just spit in his face. Asten paused, whipping the spit away from his face and staring at it. Time seemed to freeze before her head whipped to the side, hot tears pouring down her face. Her cheek burned as if someone had lit it on fire. Asten just flexed his hand and smirked. "Try that again, and see what happens."

Teana didn't say a word. She just looked at the ground.

* * *

"So, Bakura, what's the plan?"

Bakura glanced at Marik, adjusting the reign on his horse. "We found their hideout, and we're going to attack now. Soon as the sun sets."

Marik glanced up at the sky, a grin forming. "Well, that shouldn't be long."

Bakura just rolled his eyes, looking at the enemy hideout. It was hidden in the sand, an old fortress barely even visable from a distance. Bakura had to hand it to them, they chose their hideout well. He glanced down at it again. Teana was in there, dead or alive, he knew not. It shouldn't have mattered, but...something inside him kept nagging him about it. She was the key to his sucess. With her as his hostage, he could get anything from the pharaoh. Maybe even his throne.

The moon rose above the sky and he raised his sword, shouting out a cry. His men ran down, waiting to fight a battle, cheering and shouting war cries. Bakura grinned as he slashed the throat of one men, reveling in the blood. He would never get enough of this.

* * *

"Hellooooo girlie, isn't this a nice evening?"

Teana glared at Asten from the corner of her eye, huddled against the wall. He dropped his cup of wine and picked up his sword and walked over to her, grabbing her by the hair, ignoring her cry of protest. He threw her on her back, crawling over her. His breath smelled of wine, and a lot of it. The sour stench fanned over, causing her to almost vomit.

He shoved her wrists above her head, and she screamed. He slapped her again, chuckling as he did. "Calm down, girlie," he breathed, burrying his face in the crook of her neck, licking the flesh. "I know you've never be with a man before. Trust me, it'll be pleasureable."

"No!" She cried out. "Get off me!" she kicked him, but it didn't reach very far. He growled and slapped her again, tearing the front of her dress, revealing her breasts. She whimpered in anger, struggling to get away. He moved his face down towards her breasts, his hot breath on them. She wretched in her mouth, disgusted with the man. If she could even call him a man.

She hissed at him as she felt hands crawl up her legs, moving closer towards the most sacred area of her body. She let out a scream, this time, even louder than the one before.

And then, Asten was thrown off her, and she was pulled into someone's arms. She looked up, relief washing over her. Bakura had pulled her away, holding her close to him, but did not look her in the eyes. He moved her to the wall, not saying a word to her. She wrapped the remaining front of her dress across her chest, shaking and trying to fight the tears.

Asten whipped the blood from his jaw and grinned. "So I finally meet the Great thief king," he mused, pulling out his sword. "I knew you would come eventually."

"I'm sure," Bakura sneered, his own sword drawn. "I don't like disgusting men."

"Oh come one, I'm sure you have been wanting to take her. She's quite a beauty."

Bakura rolled his eyes and lunged forward, Asten quickly retaliating. Teana just watched with wide eyes, impressed and a bit frightened at what she saw. Bakura fought fast, his sword moving fast and quick. Asten moved quickly as well, laughing as his sword clashed with Bakura's. She felt Marik press close to her side, handing her a cloak.

"Here, thought you might want this."

Teana smiled gratefully. "Thank you," she turned back to the sight, still shaking. "I've never seen a fight like this before."

"Yeah, that's Bakura for you. I've never seen anyone as skilled with a sword as he is."

Teana nodded, and was about to say more, but Marik quickly vanished, fighting off another man. Bakura grunted as Asten swipped his arm, a deep gash forming and oozing with blood. Teana wanted to scream, but she knew he was okay. He got a few good swipes at Asten.

Marik wasn't bad as well. He moved easily, like a minx. He eased his way through the men, a smirk on his face. He looked even more dangerous than he did when they dueled. He stabbed his sword in another man's belly, close to where Teana was. His blood spilled on her skin and she flinched. He gave her an apologetic look before returning to the fight.

Teana froze when she heard the sound of Bakura fall to the ground, glaring at Asten, who pointed his sword at his chest with a grin. "So this is it," he sneered at Bakura. "I am the one who will kill the Great thief king. Now I can be the king."

"In your dreams," Bakura spat out. "I'll kill you before you can be a king."

"Funny you should say that," he poked Bakura's chest with the sword. "You're in no position to make threats."

Teana moved silently, grabbing the closest weapon near her, which was a vase. She walked behind the thief, the vase heavy in her hand. She didn't meet Bakura's eyes, knowing that it would give her away. She closed her eyes and slammed the vase down on his head. Asten looked stunned, his eyes blinked rapidly before he fell forward, sword pointed forward.

Bakura quickly moved out of the way, narrowly avoiding the sword. Asten didn't even register the fact that he fell on the sword, blood squirting every where, including on Teana. She blinked, as did Bakura and Marik. They stared at each other, not quite knowing what to say until Marik grinned at her.

"Wow, Teana," he grinned. "That was pretty cool. Perhaps I should teach you how to fight."

Teana smiled back weakly, and didn't say anything. Bakura stepped forward, studying her a bit. He shrugged off his red coat and placed it on her as if it were a blanket. "Let's get going," he mumbled. "I don't want to stay here now."

"Bakura," Teana stopped him, Bakura freezing in his tracks. He turned to her with irritated eyes.

"What?"

She stepped forward, taking his hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

She looked into his dark eyes, seeing those hard orbes softening a little. He whipped a bit of blood off her cheek, letting the rest drip down his fingers. "Don't mention it," he mumbled. "Thank you."

* * *

Review please! Song is the drumming song by Florence and the machiene


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's**** note: **Wooh! Semester tests are finally done. Now I can focus more on updating and writing new stories. Isn't that good? This chapter is dedicated to Sorceress, because she gave me inspiration :)_

_**Warnings:** Meh, none at the moment_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Me? Own Yugioh? Yeah, I totally look asian_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head,_

_That throws me to the ground,_

_I swear that you should hear it,_

_It makes such an almighty sound_

**(With the Pharaoh)**

Atem clenched the scroll in his hand, the color draining from his face. The scroll had been sent to him days ago, but there was nothing he could do to stop Atlas. The new king and his army was well on their way to Egypt by now. He had a limited amount of time to find Teana. Alive, hopefully, but a small part of him feared the worst. That surge of power he felt a while ago, it worried him. What if Bakura was planning something? Something bad.

"My Pharaoh," Mahad said hesitantly. "what has happened?"

Atem turned to his friend and priest. "He's coming."

"Who?"

"Atlas," Atem put the scroll down, pressing the palm of his hand into his eyes sighing irritably. "He won't stop until he's sure he has his revenge for Teana."

Isis looked down, her eyes cast in worry. "Then what shall we do?"

"There isn't anything we can do," Atem turned to the window, watching the setting sun. "Everyday, he comes closer. Everyday, Teana slips from our grasp like running water."

"There has to be something," Mahad urged, curling his fists. "We have to do something!"

"Then what do you suggest we do, Mahad?" Akhenaden growled. "Please share, we're waiting to hear."

Mahad just shook his head. "We should send word to Seto and Tenionia. They need to know that they should come back."

Atem nodded, and began to prepare a scroll. He wrote down words quickly before nestling the parchment into the open claws of a hawk. He watched it as it flew away, his heart growing heavy. Egypt was in more danger than it had ever been before.

* * *

**(With Seto and Tenionia)**

"We've received a letter from the Pharaoh," Seto grumbled, opening the scroll with tired fingers. Tenionia watched him as he did so. He seemed tired now days. They had been traveling for almost three months and she knew he was wanting to return home. Even she was longing to see her friend again. The room was tense, almost cold. She fiddled with the hem of her dress, feeling uneasy.

Seto's face was contorted. First with shock, then anger, and then finally, annoyance. He handed her the scroll without a word, resting his face in the palm of his hands. She took the scroll carefully, wondering what on earth it could be about. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at what she read.

_Pharaoh Atem_

_Seto, Tenionia, I have come across grave news. I had recently sent word to Atlas about Princess Teana and her kidnapping. I had no choice, the others begged me to tell him and I did. He has not taken the reaction well. He wrote back to me declaing war. His army is ready and well on their way to Egypt. We have only a few more weeks until they arrive, and I fear it. Their army is strong and although we have begun to prepare for battle, I am unsure of whether we'll be able to hold them off._

_Return as soon as you can. We need you both now more than ever. Please, we need them as allies against Teorna. Not enemies._

_September 18_

Tenionia ran a hand through her dark hair, feeling more stress pile up. She already had enough issues to deal with, mainly her family and country, but now this? Seto turned to her with angry eyes.

"This is all happening because of you."

She took a step back, eyes wide with surprise. "What? How is this my fault?"

Seto stood up, his back towards her as he spoke. "You involved Egypt and Greece into some stupid Domestic fight with your family. You endanger the lives of my people, and also Greece's. Who in Ra's name do you think you are?"

She bit her lip, feeling the blood pool under her teeth. "I never intended for the Thief King to step in. If it is anyone's fault, blame him."

"Tsh," Seto scoffed. "I have never liked you from the start. If anything, you're most likely a traitor."

"Traitor?!"

He nodded. "Yes, a traitor. Who else betray's their country and people. For all we know, you might be leaking information to your Father and sister."

Tenionia felt power gather up in her hand. She took a step forward, eyes narrowed in anger. "I may be many things, Seto," she growled. "But a trator and spy is not one of them. Don't you dare accuse me of being one of them. I don't care if you do not like me, I am not particularly fond of you either," she took a breath and let the power die down. "But don't you ever call me those again. You know nothing!"

She turned away sharply and left his tent, men scurrying out of her way. She took more breaths as she walked, knowing she needed to keep a cool head. Seto was under stress, as was she. He probably didn't even mean half the things he said.

At least, she hoped he didn't.

* * *

**(Kul Elna)**

"She's getting better at dueling, isn't she?"

Bakura looked up to see Marik standing above him, a smirk on his face. Bakura merely shook his head, watching as the girl continued to work on her skills. "She's improving, but she'll never be as good as you and I."

"That's because we're native here. At least, that's my theory."

Bakura nodded. "That could very well be true. We have Egyptian blood coursing through our veins. She has Greek, but," he trailed off, eyes narrowed. "When she gets into dueling, it's different somehow."

"How?"

Bakura sighed. "I'm not quite sure. When she is focused, truly focused, I can sense something. It's magic, I can tell you that, but it's special. I think it has something to do with where she comes from."

"So you think she's letting out some of her Greek orgins into dueling," Marik watched her as she summoned a monster. "Interesting."

"What? You find my theory stupid?"

Marik shook his head. "Not at all, it sounds reasonable," he went back to watching her duel. "I wonder though, when we'll see that silver light again. I sometimes see it faintly, but I would like to see it take on a more physical form. I want to see what it looks like."

"You may not like what you see," Bakura grumbled. "It might be more than you bargained for."

"Marik, Bakura! I won!" Teana ran over to them, eyes shinning with happiness. "I won, guys! I won my first duel!"

Marik smiled. "Good job, Teana," he said with genuine kindness. "You're still a long ways away from being able to duel Bakura and I."

She faltered a bit, but shoved that disapointment back. Bakura scrutinized her with brooding eyes. She seemed to shine everywhere he went. It bothered him. Most people were just ordinary and dark for him to pay attention to, but Teana, she was something different. Everything about her was different. Out of all the people he was around, she stuck out the most. Maybe it was because she was the only woman around the hideout.

"Bakura, are you done daydreaming? I was saying something!"

He looked back up into her bright blue eyes. They shone like an oasis in the desert. She rocked back on her heels, smiling. "We should duel again sometime, hm? I think I stand a pretty good chance against you."

He just shrugged. "Maybe."

She seemed to be satisfied with that answer and scampered off somewhere. Marik just grinned down at him. "You like her."

"I what?"

Marik just laughed. "It's all over you. You look at her constantly and whenever we talk, you divert your eyes towards her. I thought it was just lust at first, but ever since she saved out butts from that Asten guy, I don't think so."

Bakura just snorted. "Please, as if I would ever like someone like her."

"You do."

He shook his head. "Even if I did, it would cause nothing but trouble. If we were to fall in love, it would bring about disastor. We're from two different worlds, physically and mentally. I cannot have her, and she cannot have me. It's simple."

Marik just grinned. "If you could have her, would you?"

Bakura didn't answer at first. He just stared at where she had been a few minutes ago. It didn't matter if he liked her or not, he wouldn't put his own life in danger over her. He always held his head higher than his heart. Or, what was left of it anyway. Although secretly, a small part of him wondered if being with her wouldn't be so bad.

He looked back to Marik, who held his gaze with a questioning look. He looked back at the horizon. "Yes," he admitted slowly. "If I could have her, I would."

* * *

Please reivew! Song was the Drumming song by Florence and the Machine


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's**** note: **Ah summer is finally here. But before you know it, it goes away T.T That's okay though, I still have two more months of vacation, plus my birthday is towards the end of August. I can't believe I'm almost 17 0.o where does the time go? _

_**Warnings:** None, well, except from some drama caused by Bakura_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing. Except this super special awesome bowl of fried rice_

_I ran to a tower,_

_Where the church bells chime_

_I hope that they would clear my mind_

_They left a ringing, in my ear,_

_But that drum's still beating loud and clear_

**_(Kul Elna)_**

"Do you really think you can win this time?"

Teana scowled at the amused smirk on Bakura's face. She shifted her disk around on her wrist, waiting for him to make the next move. "I don't know if I can beat you," she admitted. "But I think I stand a pretty good chance, now."

Bakura lifted his disk to the sky. "We'll see. I summon Diabound!"

His creature appeared in front of her, looking as dark and evil as it usually did. Teana closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and raising her own disk. "I summon Magician of Faith!"

Bakura snickered at her creature. "That's it? That's the weakest monster I've seen today."

"Well, we just started the duel."

"True. Now diabound! Attack the Magician of Faith!"

Her magicain was blown apart by the attack of the diabound. Bakura smirked at her as the dust settled, a cold look in his hard eyes. "Looks like you haven't improved much at all."

Teana glared at him. "I have so!"

"Prove it! Prove to me that you can summon something strong."

Teana nodded curtly and focused on the power. She was aware of something inside her, though, she did not fully understand what it was. She took another breath, focusing on the power until words formed on the tip of her tounge. "I summon Maha Vailo!"

A strange, meditating creature appeared in front of diabound. Bakura nodded towards it, acknowledging that it did have some strength, but not enough to take down Diabound. She sighed, looking helplessly at her poor creature. Bakura's diabound wasted no time in destroying it, causing Teana to feel a bit more discouraged, but she still kept a determined look on her face. "I can still do it," she called out to him. "I can!"

Bakura sighed. "You must be doing something wrong."

Teana looked at the golden disk on her wrist. "But what am I doing wrong?" she asked. "Maybe I'm not focusing right, or maybe," she trailed off, looking at the ground. "I'm just not cut out for dueling."

"Either one sounds logical," Bakura admitted. "But I think I might have an idea as to why it's not working out for you."

"Tell me!"

Bakura crossed his arms. "This is just a theory, so don't get your hopes up. You are from Greece, correct?" he waited until she nodded to continue on. "I think that you have trouble summoning monsters from Egypt. You're not native here, so you aren't as familiar with the creatures."

Teana bit her lip. "But we don't have Diadhanks in Greece," she looked at him with doubtful eyes. "Nor do we have any monsters there. In fact, we've never heard of these sort of games before."

Bakura nodded. "That's my point," he stepped forward towards her. "Now, I want you to try something for me."

"What?"

"Try to summon something from Greece. It may not work, but you could try."

Teana thought for a moment. If it worked, would it be strong enough to destroy Bakura's creature? Or would she fail again. She wasn't afraid of failure, but she wanted to at least be able to pull through a duel without assistance. She gave a deeper sigh and focused on her Ka. She wasn't very familiar with all the stuff, but it would be alright.

"That's it, Teana, you're doing it!"

"Am I silver again?"

"No, you're more of a deeper yellow, almost an orangish-yellow."

Teana looked down at her arms, not loosing her focus. Her whole body looked like she had tanned under the sun for a very long time. She felt the name on the tip of her tounge and called it out. "I summon Splendid Aphrodite!"

The hue on her body seemed to manifest in front of her to take the form of a woman, who towered above them all. The woman was beautiful, even more than Teana herself. Teana gazed up at her, seeing four pairs of wings on her back. The hue was still on her body, and before she could call out a command, the creature attacked for her!

Diabound screamed before busting into dust. Bakura stood back, panting and swaying, his eyes not loosing contact with the creature's. Teana lost focus and the creature disappeared. Bakura fell to his knees, Teana rushing over with worried eyes. "Bakura!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Get off me," Bakura growled, shoving her away lightly. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

She looked at him with slightly hurt eyes. "Are you sure? You look kind of sick."

"Well, it's to be expected when you loose a duel."

She paused, still concerned for his well being. He stood up, brushing his coat off and turning to her. "That was an impressive creature. Why did you call it Aphrodite?"

Teana shrugged, looking a bit sheepish. "I don't really know," she admitted. "It just felt like the right name to call it. Does that make sense?"

He nodded. "That's how all the creatures are named. It's just natural."

She looked up at him almost slyly. "Does this mean I'm better than you yet?"

"Please, not a chance."

He looked into her eyes, seeing as his face was inches from hers. She looked at him through long lashes, her beathing becoming a bit shallow. His nose was close to hers, barely touching. His breath was hot on her face, but not in a bad way. Teana closed her eyes and all he could do was just stare at her before surrendoring to his emotions.

His lips were cool against hers, while hers were warm against his. Bakura brought his hands up to the back of her head, craddling her face. She instinctivley brought her hands around his waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss ended and Bakura pulled abruptly, pushing her away. Teana blinked up at him, not registering the fact that they had kissed. He turned around sharply and walked away, leaving a very confused, and slightly angry, Teana.

* * *

**(With Atlas)**

"My lord, are you dressed for battle already?"

Atlas turned around, seeing his general, Kaisar, standing behind him with a serene smirk. Atlas just snorted, returning to looking at his maps. "Yes," he grumbled. "We should be arrving in Egypt soon, and I want to be ready."

"My, my, Princess Merope has gotten herslef in quite a bit of trouble, hm?"

Atlas rolled his eyes. "She is our corrispondent for Egypt, so her safety is one of our priorities."

Kaisar just sighed, popping an olive into his mouth. He sat down on one of the cushions, looking over at the young ruler. "When we arrive in Egypt, how will we attack them first. I was thinking of sending out legions, but I'm open for ideas."

"We step onto their land and greet the pharaoh, and see if he has Merope. If he does, we don't attack," his lips barred into a cruel smile. "If he doesn't, we kill them all."

"You sound like your father."

"I know."

* * *

Review! Song was the drumming song by Florence and the machiene


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's**** note: **The story is just about done, but don't worry! There will be a sequel! This is only the first part of a trilogy. Though, I don't know what it's called yet..._

_**Warnings:** SEX SEX SEX SEX. Yup, you get the point. Have a problem with lemons? Don't worry, it's nothing too explicit._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hehehehehehe I own nothing_

_As I move my feet,_

_Towards your body I can hear this beat,_

_It fills my head up and gets louder, and louder,_

_It fills my head up and gets louder, and louder_

**_(With Seto and Tenionia)_**

"Seto! Seto!"

Seto looked up to see Tenionia running towards him, her dark hair trailing like wisps behind her. She panted, looking breathless in the hot air. He turned towards her irritably. "What is it?"

Tenionia took a few more breaths before answering. "I have an idea as to where Bakura's hideout might be."

Seto rolled his eyes. "I've already discussed this. We're heading to Kul Elna right now. His other hideouts were empty," he looked down at her with hard eyes. "Why are you telling me this, though?"

Tenionia moved a strand of hair back. "I felt that power again, but it was stronger. I can still trace the aura of where it came from."

"And this means, what?"

She gave a sardonic smile. "Oh, come now, Seto," she gave a teasing look. "I know you're not stupid."

Seto glared at her. "You will be able to find the princess quicker," he looked to the west, where the sun was begining to set. "We'll set out tomorrow. It's getting late."

Tenionia nodded, taking a long sip of water. "How long will it take?"

"About two or three days."

She grinned, glad she would be able to see her friend again. It had been three months since she had disappeared. The early Octobor night wind blew strong against the desert and she shivered slightly. It was almost like a cold reminder that they were not out of the woods just yet. Atlas was still on his way right now with his army.

Her thoughts wandered off to that of her sister, Zireria. Her heart clenched painfully and she grimaced. No matter what she would do, her sister would never love her again. She missed her sister's love. They would play together all the time when she was little. One day they had been playing near the nile when a lion had wandered towards them. She had been so scared, that she almost ran away.

Zireria had taken her hand then, clenching it tightly and staring the lion down. "Hold my hand, Tenionia," she had said bravely. "Nothing can hurt us when we stay together."

She hadn't felt it then, but there had been a magic bond. It had scared the lion off and Tenionia had let go, running to their Mother and Silos. Zireria had not been far behind.

Tenionia bit back the nostalgia. It hadn't been long after that when her father discovered she had the power of Isis in her. The bond between Zireria and her had been torn, and no matter how much she tried, they just could not go back to the way things were. Zireria had begun magic training of her own, though, she did it on her own. The years of neglect began to pile on her older sister, worsening as she reached her teen years. Tenionia may have had her Father and Silos, but Zireria had no one.

"Thinking of home?"

Tenionia turned to Seto. "Yes, how could you tell?"

Seto snorted. "It was all over your face," he straightened his shoulders and opened the flap of his tent, heading inside and not saying a word towards her. Tenionia sighed and headed towards her own tent. She laid awake for another hour before sleep finally consumed her.

* * *

_**(Kul Elna)**_

"Thought I would find you up here."

Bakura jumped slightly from his spot on the roof when he saw Teana pop up, a small smile on her face. He glowered at her, chewing his dried apricot slowly. She sat next to him silently, watching him eat. He finished the apricot, throwing it over the roof. "What do you want?"

"I think you know."

He sighed. "If it's about what happend two days ago, I'm not answering. I don't have to."

Teana rolled her eyes. "Stop being a child. You've been avoiding me and everyone else for two days. Even Marik is starting to get a bit worried."

"Is he now?"

He felt her give him a sharp nudge and smirked. "You don't hit very hard, you know," he commented. "I think you're more of a biter than a hitter."

Teana just smiled and shook her head. They sat in silence before she scooted closer to him, her fingers lightly brushing over his. "I do have to ask, though," she murmured. "Why did you do it?"

He didn't look her in the eye. "I wanted to know what it was like," he offered slowly, choosing his words carefully. "We don't get people from up North very often. You're different."

He swore he almost saw disapointment in her eyes. He didn't even shove her hand away as it laid gently on his. Compared to his rough, calloused hands, hers were soft and firm. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he liked having her hand in his. It felt nice.

"It has to be something more than that. You couldn't possibly have...feelings for me, could you?"

He turned his head sharply to her, watching color rise into her cheeks. He almost wanted to laugh at her, but he didn't. "Of course not," he scoffed. "You're a hostage, after all."

Her reaction wasn't one he was expecting. He watched as her frown turned into a grin. "So you do like me," she stated simply. "I knew it."

"I do not!"

"See? You're denying it."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Even if I did, it wouldn't work out."

"Why?" she stopped after that, her face almost crestfallen. "Oh, I see."

He looked up at the moon. "Now you see. It can't happen. The idea of you and me together just simply could not work. You're from royalty and from another country, and I'm a thief."

Teana nodded, agreeing to that. "But let's pretend, for argument's sake, if I wasn't a princess or from Greece. Could we be together then?"

He nodded. "Maybe. Or maybe if we ran away together to some other country," he stopped to laugh, but it wasn't out of humor. "But I'm not abandoning everything to start anew. I'm guessing you would do the same?"

She gave a bitter smile. "I have people to look after. I can't afford to abandon them."

The next few minutes were quiet between them. They sat on the rooftop, hands still together and watching the stars. The silence broke eventually as the swapped stories from their childhoods. Bakura was surprised at Teana's. He figured that she had everything easy, but he was wrong. He had heard of King Haemon. He had heard he was a ruthless man, a dictator, but from Teana's point of view, he sounded rather frightening to be around.

"I think I was supposed to love him," Teana admitted sadly. "But he was so violent and cruel that it was difficult. I couldn't understand how my Mother could, but somehow, she did. Strange though, he was never cruel or violent towards her."

"People are just like that," he grumbled. "Weird."

She went quiet before looking at him shyly. "If you wanted to, would you kiss me again?"

He stared at her, finding her awkwardness a bit cute. He nodded, slowly and leaned towards her, his breath covering her face. "Be very still," he advised, brushing his lips against hers. He kissed her hesitantly for a few minutes, loving every bit of it. He would never admit it to anyone, but he really liked the way her lips moved against his.

He deepend the kiss, his tounge running over the seam of her lips, demanding an entrance. She shyly opened up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he laid her onto her back. Their kisses grew more demanding. Bakura's tounge felt hot in Teana's mouth, and she couldn't help the moan build up as he massaged her breast. She clutched his hair, pulling him closer towards her.

Bakura groaned as she moved against him, her hips raising up to greet his as he touched her. He moved his lips towards her neck, nuzzling the joint between her shoulder before kissing it. That seemed to send her on edge and she let out an even louder moan. He sucked and licked on the spot, bitting down harshly. He looked up briefly at the wound he had made. A little purple bruise had settled there, showing off on her clear skin. A mark. _His _mark.

He attacked her lips again, pulling down her chiton and pushing the material over her head. He shrugged off his robe and shoes, exploring the rest of her body. She willingly allowed him to, gasping and whimpering as he touched her in places that no one had ever had before. She cried out as he grinded his hips against hers, enjoying the hot sensation he gave her.

The continued to do this for what seemed like hours until Bakura removed every article of clothing, crawling over and moving her legs apart. "This will hurt," he warned.

She nodded for him to continue, and didn't regret a single moment of it. It hurt, but the hurt soon faded into hot pleasure. He seemed to go faster each time he pushed himself in. She cried out as the heat became too much and it seemed like her stomach had exploded. She knew she had had an orgasm, and it wasn't long before Bakura had his as well.

He pulled out of her and down next to her, pulling his kilt over them and wrapping his arms around her. They both knew that they could never be like this, but for one night, they could play pretend.

* * *

Please review! Song was the drumming song by Florence and the machine! I could resist adding the Tin Man line in there about how if they held hands, nothing could hurt them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's**_** note: **Well, we're finally heading up to the conclusion of this story. Sad, I know. On the bright side, I wote this all while listening to Vivaldi's four seasons in forty minutes!_

_**Warnings:** None_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing_

_I run to the river,_

_And dive straight in,_

_I pray that the water, _

_Wil drown out the din_

**(Seto and Tenionia)**

"So we have finally made it," Tenionia murmured as she and Seto sat on top of the hill, their horse snorting and neighing. "We probably should have looked here first, wouldn't you say, Seto?

Seto just looked down at the abanodned village. "It wasn't a bad idea to look through the other ones. We had to make sure. I don't like coming here, mind you. It's evil."

"Because of all the people that died?"

Seto nodded. "It was to create all the millenium items. In order to do that, sacrifices were needed."

Tenionia looked at the ground, biting her lip. The people who had died didn't need to be killed, did they? Regardless of the fact that they were thieves. That didn't justify anything. Or so she thought, it wasn't really her place to say. After all, she was a guest in this country.

Seto glanced at her. "What, you think those thieves didn't deserve what they got?"

Tenionia shook her head. "I'm not saying anything. I just dislike violence."

"If you dislike it so much, why did you come along?"

She sighed, looking down at the thieves milling about. She swore she could even see some young boys down there, but shook her head. "I came here to find Teana. I will use violence if I have to. If there is no other choice."

Seto snorted. "When is there a choice?"

She shot him a look. "There are always choices, Seto. You should know that."

He just shook his head and turned to his men, who were all waiting for his command. "Listen well," he ordered, pacing back and forth on his horse. "Kill anyone who tries to kill you first, but don't kill the princess."

One man stepped forward. "How will we know if she is the princess?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "She'd be the only woman there."

The men just nodded, murmuring in agreement. Tenionia raised her eyes, silently praying she wouldn't have to use the power of Isis. She really did not feel like using that magic. She just wanted to make sure Teana was safe.

"On the shout of my command, we attack!"

* * *

**(Kul Elna)**

"So you two actually made love? This doesn't surprise me."

Teana hid her blush while Bakura just smirked, fixing his hair with some water. "Yes Marik, we did," he glanced slyly at his friend. "Jealous that you couldn't get her first?"

"No way, princess aren't my type."

Teana threw him a look, which he just smiled cheekily at. Bakura rolled his eyes, the smirk still there. Marik just laughed, tilting his head back and leaning on the back of his hands. "I knew it," he chortled. "I knew it wouldn't be long!"

"Do shut up, Marik," Bakura grumbled. "You are very annoying."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Are not, and you know it."

Teana shook her head. "You two are both annoying," she chipped in, the blush darkening on her face. "And please don't talk about the loss of virtue as if it were not a big deal."

Marik shrugged. "You would have lost it eventually. Just be glad it wasn't to an old guy."

Teana briefly shuttered at that and Bakura raised his eyes to the ceiling of his hideout. "Please, Marik, don't try to scare her with such thoughts. My hair is white enough it could actually pass for an old man's."

Teana and Marik both stared at him, their mouth's gaping like fishes. "You're right," Marik sputtered. "You could pass for an old guy, grandpa!"

"Marik!"

Teana giggled. "I never thought of that before. I wonder-"

The sound of screams and shouts from outside interrupted her. Both Bakura and Marik grabbed their swords, rushing outside to where the commotion was. Teana followed closely behind, eyes widening in shock and fear at what she saw. The pharaoh's men had finally arrived.

Bakura shoved Teana back in the hut, giving her a look out of the corner of his eye. "Don't even think of trying to escape!" He said to her, a warning coming out in his tone. "I still have plans for you."

Oh, right, she was still his hostage. She rubbed her arm, thinking of when they eloped two nights ago. She sighed and narrowed her eyes at his retreating back. There was no way in Hades that she was going to sit around and do nothing. Zeus help her, she would find a way. Looking around the room, she retreated to the room upstairs, getting on top of the roof. She could see the fighting from up above, keeping a distance from Bakura's eyes. She could see Seto fighting Marik, which made her a bit worried. Seto was a strong fighter.

The flash of a sword against the sun and heading straight towards her made her duck and roll to the side. It landed next to her, blood stains covering the entire blade. She grabbed it and moved towards the edge of the roof, looking down towards the ground. She gulped. It was a long way down, not that she had a fear of heights, but it was very far.

The wind brushing against her back pushed against her, warning her that a strong gust could send her flying. She closed her eyes and leaped across the roof, barely missing the edge. She gave a shaky breath, and pushed on. She crawled inside one of the windows, sitting against the wall. She closed her eyes, feeling sweat pour down her face. She couldn't stay here for long, people would begin fighting inside the houses and she couldn't risk Bakura finding her.

She opened her eyes, feeling a pain in her heart. She had feelings for him, but, her country and people came first. She couldn't be selfish, and he couldn't trap her here. Not forever. If there were a way they could be together, she would gladly find it, but it wasn't possible.

Teana stood up, pearing slightly out the window of her hideout. The fighting was continuing, and she had lost sight of Bakura. She panicked a little, her heart rising and turned around, only to see Princess Tenionia facing her. A whirlpool of emotions fled through her, but the only thing she did was hug the princess tightly, tears of relief flowing down her face. Tenionia hugged her back with the same amount of force.

"I...I...I can't believe it's you!" she cried out. "It's been three months!"

Tenionia smiled gently at her. "I'm just glad you're still alive. Did they hurt you?" A serious look was on her face now.

Teana shook her head. "In the begining, Bakura had slapped me a few times, but..." she didn't continue that. She couldn't tell anyone what had happened. There would be consequences. "They kind of avoided me after that."

Tenionia nodded, and then took her by the arm. "Well, you're safe now. And we should get going, I know a way out."

"You do?"

The other girl nodded. "Follow me!"

Teana ran after Tenionia, the two of them quietly running through the alleyways of Kul Elna. She blinked as dust ran past her eye and through her hair, trying to keep up with the other princess. They came across a bridge, which went over a gorge. On the other side, the pharaoh's soldier's stood guard, waiting for them to cross. Tenionia grabbed Teana's hand, her violet eyes wary. "Don't let go of my hand, the bridge is worn out. I had trouble crossing it earlier."

Teana nodded and they slowly walked across the bridge, hearts thumping. The bridge could give way at any moment, sending the two of them towards their untimely deaths. She could tell Tenionia was scared, but she continued to walk.

"Stop right there! Don't make another move!"

Teana froze, but Tenionia tightened her grip. She turned to see Bakura at the foot of the bridge, furry blazing in his eyes. Teana narrowed her eyes at him. "I have to leave, Bakura," she called to him. "You can't keep me here forever!"

"I can so," he growled. "You're my hostage. I can't allow you to foil my plans!"

She shook her head, continuing to step away from him. The end of the bridge was only a few steps away! Tenionia shouted at him over her shoulder. "Stay back, Thief king! You will not hurt her again!"

"You don't scare me, _girl_," he sneered. "You're not the one I'm after!"

Teana glared at him. "Leave her alone!"

"Then come back."

She shook her head. "You know I can't do that," she gave him a pained look, which did not go unnoticed by Tenionia. "I have to do it for my people."

Bakura just scoffed and pulled out a sword, sawing quickly at the ropes. Tenionia's eyes widened and she rushed Teana and herself to the end of the bridge. She was jus about to land on the ground when the bridge gave way. She quickly grabbed onto the ledge with one hand, the other tightly around Teana's wrist.

"Tenionia!"

Sweat graced the girl's brow. "I'm trying, Teana," she choked out. "I'm slipping!"

Her fingers slipped off the ledge. The two of them thought it was the end, but a hand shot down and grabbed Tenionia's arm quickly, hoisting them up slowly. Teana laid down on the sand, breathing heavily. She was thankful that Seto had arrived just in time, but his presence wasn't exactly friendly. He narrowed his eyes at the two of them, all buisness like. "We have to return to the pharaoh, now!"

Teana tilted her head. "Why?"

Tenionia gave her an uncomfortable look. "Your brother is coming to Egypt."

Teana just stared at her. "What?"

Seto sighed, fixing his blade and returning it to his holder. "Atlas is coming to kill the pharaoh and the rest of Egypt unless you are there. He found out what happened, and he grew enraged."

Teana ran her hands down her face, her stress levels rising. This was bad, very bad. She looked at the two of them, blue eyes blazing. "Then let's waste no time," she declared as calmly as she could. "Let's return to the pharaoh."

* * *

Review!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note:** Well, we finally see Atlas again. Even if it has been only two chapters since we last saw him. Anyway, I still have not come up with a title for the series. Sad, isn't it?_

**_Warnings:_**_ None_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Yeah, you should all I know I don't own any of this. Except for Atlas and the rest of the OC'S, minus Tenionia._

_But as the water fills my mouth,_

_It couldn't wash the echoes out,_

_I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole,_

_Till there's nothing left inside my soul_

**(With Atlas)**

"Sire, we have arrived to the port in Egypt. Should I prepare the troops to land?"

Atlas glanced to Kaisar, not leaving his place at the front of the ship, his blue cape flapping in the wind. His jaw was set and his eyes were like steel, making him look even more dangerous than he actually was. Without blinking, he replied to the other man. "Yes, prepare the troops."

"Right away. I'll send word to the other generals."

The older man walked off, leaving Atlas to this thoughts. He closed his eyes, giving a silent prayer to Ares. And to Athena, of course. Both were war gods, but his thoughts kept straying to that of his sister, Merope. His precious younger sister was more than likely dead. He felt his heart give a painful tug. Even if she was a woman, she was his best friend. She didn't deserve to die. If anyone did, it was Atem. It was his fault.

"My King," a servant boy inquired softly. "I have your armor ready for you. Do you wish to put it on now?"

"Yes," he muttered. "And do hurry. We'll be arriving any minute."

* * *

**(With the pharaoh)**

"My pharaoh, they have arrived. The Greeks are here now."

Atem looked helplessly up at Isis and Mahad, who both had solemn looks on their faces. He tapped his fingers on his throne, feeling his head pound. "There's no choice left now, is there?" he asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. We must go fight them, now," Mahad sighed, looking troubled. "Seto and Tenionia have not returned with Teana, and I fear the worse."

"She is not dead," Isis confirmed. "I would have seen it."

Atem gave her an irriated sigh. "But Atlas wants full proof that Teana is alive. Why would he believe us?"

He stood up, his violet cap swishing behind him. His golden armor gleamed in the light and the two priests followed him outside, where his war chariot was waiting. Isis and Mahad were not far behind him as he rode to the port, the Grecian ships becoming more clear as their banner flapped in the wind. Atlas stood in front of his army, his gray eyes like knives in Atem's flesh.

Atem walked in front of him, a regal look on his face. Atlas was several inches taller than him, but he looked more like a teenage boy than a man. But one look in his eyes, and Atem could see he was contemplating several different ways to kill him.

"King Atlas," he greeted politely. "We've been expecting you."

"Yes," Atlas replied dryly. "I would say nice to see you, but the situation is not friendly, Pharaoh Atem."

Atem shook his head. "It doesn't have to be this way. We know Merope is still alive! Isis had said so."

Atlas looked at the female priest in disdain. "Yet, she is not here. Why is that?"

Atem narrowed his eyes. "The thieves that took her are very hard to find. I sent my men to find them as soon as she disappeared."

"And where are they? Probably dead by now."

Mahad stepped forward, knuckles turned white with strain. "Our men are not dead. We sent some of our best men out there, including Princess Tenionia."

Atlas looked like he could have cared less. "I don't believe I was talking to you," he jabbed coolly. "Little priest."

Isis held his eyes for a long time, anger now evident in them. "You are a guest in our lands," she warned. "Do not forget that."

Atlas smirked. "And don't forget that we are now at war."

"Please Atlas," Atem began in a weary tone. "Now is not the time for arguing. We are at war with Teorna and we desperately need help! We will find Merope, but in return, we need your help."

Atlas said nothing for a moment, but his soldiers were begining to draw their swords. Mahad motioned for the others to do the same while Atem watched with wide eyes as Atlas drew his sword. His hand instinctively went for his, but he could already feel the blad swipe through the air. He heard Isis and Mahad cry out, but then, there was nothing but silence.

* * *

**(With Teana, Seto, and Tenionia)**

"I can see the capital, you guys!" Teana cried out, pointing to the pharaoh's palace from over the hill. "We're almost there."

Seto nodded, riding up next to her with a frown forming on his face. "But it looks like your brother has already arrived. We must get down there, quickly!"

"Right!"

The three of them rode down the hill, Teana's heart soaring with anticipation and excitement. It had been a long time since she had seen her brother and the rest of her new friends. Tenionia's horse galloped at the same speed of her own horse, her violet eyes shinning with light. It seemed that she was excited to see her friends as well.

"Tenionia!" she called out, the other girl whipping her head to the side to see her.

"What?" she asked, trying to focus on the road.

"Is it me, or does my brother look like he's going to kill Atem? I can't see very well from here!"

Tenionia squinted her eyes, trying to see through all the dust and hair flying everywhere. Her face paled and her eyes widened as she turned back to her friend. "By the gods, I think he is!" she snarled. "He can't be!"

"Go Teana!" Seto shouted. "We don't have time for this!"

Teana nodded and nudged the horse to run faster. The horse did, but soon gave a pained sound as it collapsed. Teana jumped off, thankful that the sandy road was soft. "GO TEANA!" Tenionia cried. "You have to stop him!"

"I will!"

"GO, NOW!"

She raced forward, praying to Nike that she would reach them in time. She could see Atlas drawing his sword, and Atem grabbing for his own. Th e soldiers all looked ready to attack, including the priests as well. Teana willed herself to run faster. She had to reach them, she had to stop them. She could see Atlas raise his sword and swipe it through the air. Tears welled up in her eyes as she came closer.

"NO! STOP!"

She threw her body onto Atlas, her arms wrapped around his neck and her neck burried in the crook of it. Atlas immediatly dropped the sword, stumbling back and wrapping his arms around her. "Stop," she whispered. "Please, Atlas, stop!"

She could feel her brother's arms tighten around her. "Merope," he whispered. "Merope, Merope, Merope."

"It's me! I'm okay, I'm alive, just please don't kill him!"

She removed her face from her brother's neck, eyes blurry. Atlas set her down, but kept an arm looped into hers. He waved his other hand and turned to Atem with a polite grin. "It seems I will not have to kill you today."

Atem just looked relieved at this and gave a shaky breath. Seto and Tenionia immediatly appeared by his side. Seto glared at Atlas, rage hidden in his dark blue eyes. "You have some nerve," he snarled. "to think you can attack my pharaoh."

Atem just put a hand on his arm. "Peace, Seto," he said. "There is no harm done," he turned back to Atlas with a wary look. "Is the attack over?"

Atlas grinned at his sister, and then back to Atem. "Yes, it is. She is here before my eyes, safe and alive, and that's all I need to know. I apologize for almost killing you and in return, I will offer aid to Egypt."

Atem's polite smile broke out into a friendly one. "Well then, Atlas. It appears we are friends. I welcome you to Egypt."

The two twins followed Atem back to the palace, the soliders and priests following behind, the on coming fight almost forgotten. It seemed for the moment, everything would be alright.

No one seemed to notice the lone figure on top of the hill, white hair flapping in the wind. He scoffed at what he saw and retreated back to his hideout. He had some more plans to make.

* * *

Review! Song was the drumming song by Florence and the machine


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note: **Oh my Ra, this is the final chapter o.o I can't believe it's here already. I kind of feel all nostalgic now, yes I do. I would like to thank Sorceress of the nile, Keri, Vampirelover for reviewing and Zim-and-Nny-servant-001 for favoriting :) Everyone's support has kept this alive, so you all get my undying appreciation. Go forth in your lives in and make good choices. No drugs._

**_Warnings: _**_None_

**_Disclaimer:_**_...Yeah, I think you've all read enough of this by now_

_Wild horses I wanna be like you,_

_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too,_

_Wish I could recklessly love,_

_Like I'm longing to_

**(Pharaoh's palace)**

"Must you leave so soon, brother?" Teana asked as she and her brother walked through the gardens, enjoying the warm Egyptian breeze. He patted her arm, giving her a friendly smile.

"Sadly so, I must return to my council and see how the people have been doing."

Teana smiled. "I would expect no less from you, you've always hated holidays."

He nodded with her, and then turned to face her with pleading eyes. "You could come back, you've played your part here, so you could come home. Our sister's have been pestering me nonstop about you. They really want to see you."

Teana shook her head. "I can't, Atlas, I still have things to do here. I must oversee how our soldiers are doing. I am the representative of Greece, I must inform you of how things are going."

"I see your point, but you will come back, won't you?" he asked. "You don't intend to stay here forever? It's too sandy for my liking."

She couldn't resist the smile that formed on her lips. "Oh come now," she laughed. "it isn't that bad."

"It is so."

He turned to face her fully, looking her in the eyes. "Are you sure you're okay, since you were kidnapped and all, I just want to make sure."

She gave him a reassuring pat on the arm, giving him a small smile. "I'm sure. Besides, I have you here, and my new friends, so I shall be alright. Even though a war is approaching, good always prevails, wouldn't you say so?"

Atlas didn't look entirely convinced, but he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips and hugged her close. "Just promise me you'll be careful," he asked, concern and worry echoing in his voice. "If it gets too dangerous in Egypt, I want you to return home, promise?"

"Atlas," Teana said in exasperation. "I will be fine, trust me."

"Promise?"

She sighed. "I promise, I will return home if things get too dangerous. But do keep your word and promise to help in the war, okay?"

"I promise, and when have I ever forsaken my word?"

Teana just grinned and took his arm again, looking like a tiny child compared to his height. They continued talking, oblivious to the servants and the priests who were watching them. None of the priests or Tenionia entirely trusted Atlas; Seto especially, but Atem seemed to trust him well enough. And no one ever went against the word of the pharaoh. Plus, they never said that in front of Teana, worried that it might upset her.

Tenionia watched the scene with blank eyes. From her spot at the window, she could hear and see the entire conversation. She didn't trust Atlas, but she had a feeling he would no longer be a problem. In fact, she admired him for trying to protect his family, but that didn't mean she liked him. But, since he was Teana's brother, she would tolerate him.

"You look troubled, friend, what is ailing you?"

She turned to see Atem behind her, his violet eyes curious and friendly. She smiled at him, acknowledging his prescence. "Nothing particular," she began absent mindedly. "Just musing to myself."

"Care to share your musings?"

She laughed. "Just watching the Greek twins. You could look at them, and not even know they're relaed. Have you noticed the whole time he has been here, he has not left her side? Very protective, that he is."

Atem shrugged. "He cares about his sister. Nothing wrong with that."

Tenionia nodded. "I'm worried about Teana, though. Something isn't right."

Atem watched the two siblings laugh at something Teana had said. He frowned nodding in agreement. "I don't know what it is," he started slowly, his brow pulled in contemplation. "But it bothers me."

Tenionia nodded. "But what could it be? I feel like I'm missing something, something important. I thought I saw her give Bakura a longing look when we rescued her, but why? Something is going on."

Atem just sighed. "It might have been she grew too attached to her kidnapper. That's what I believe, but she shows no signs of missing him," the sound of Isis and Seto calling pulled him away, leaving Tenionia by herself. She continued to watch the two siblings until they disappeared from her field of vision. She sighed. Whatever happened to Teana, she would find out.

* * *

**(With Bakura)**

"So what's the plan now?" Marik asked, sharpening his sword. "Do we go back and get her?"

Bakura shook his head, not looking his friend in the eye. He sat against a rock, eating a fruit with a bored expression. His thoughts would drift ocasionally back to Teana and then back to reality. He should have kept he trapped somewhere, then, she wouldn't have been able to leave. He clenched the fruit in his fist. She shouldn't have left. She should be here, with him.

"Bakura, are you okay?"

Bakura turned to Marik, nodding his head. "I'll be fine, don't ask again."

"I don't believe you."

He turned his head. "Stop trying to butt in. I'm fine, okay?"

Marik just watched him with calm eyes. "You're lying," he started and then poked the fire, an amused grin on his face. "I hate to say it my friend, but I think you have a strong crush on her."

Bakura snorted. "I am not in love with her."

"You keep saying that."

Bakura sighed. "Alright, maybe a little, but what good would it do? More than likely, we'll forget the feelings and move on. She'll find somebody and move on with her life, and so will I."

Marik just glanced at him. "Do you want her to forget the feelings?"

Bakura didn't answer him, but they both knew what he would say. He didn't want her to forget the feelings they had. He leaned down against the warm sand, watching the comets shoot against the sky. He closed his eyes, deciding how he would move against the pharaoh. And possibly see Teana again.

* * *

**(In Teorna)**

"Father, we have delayed attacking Egypt for a long time. Why?"

An elderly man sat on his throne, his gray hair sticking out in the dimly lit room. A woman was near him, with dark hair and dark eyes. She stood in front of him, annoyance on her face. The old man leaned forward, coughing a little. "S...Soon, Z...Zireria."

"How soon?"

He coughed again, this time for at least a minute. Zireria remained blank and emotionless. Her Father was dying, she could see it. How long he had, she did not know. She did know, though, that it wouldn't be long before she could take the throne. The thought of that made her smile. It wasn't a pleasant smile, but a sadistic one. Her Father sighed. "At least of month. Greece is now helping Egypt."

Zireria scowled. "And our other allies?"

He stood up shakily, using her for support as he walked. "Do not worry, Zireria," he wheezed. "Our allies will not betray us. I have made sure of it."

The smile on Zireria's face did not change. "I would expect no less from you, Father."

* * *

**(Pharaoh's palace)**

"And please don't get kidnapped this time," Atlas teased as he stood at the base of his ship, his soldiers heading onto it. "I don't want to come back and try to start a battle."

Teana hugged him a final time. "I won't, I doubt he'll come back to kidnap me."

"You can never be too careful."

He smiled at her one more time and boarded the ship. She stood and waved until his ship disappeared from sight. She stood on the port, alone and watching the waves roll across the ocean. She listened to the seagulls chirp and pick up fish, and the sound of the people milling about. She closed her eyes, sighing. A lot had happened in three months, she could not deny that she had changed, if not a little.

In a way, she learned the world was not black and white. Before, she believed murder was wrong. Now, she was responisble for the death of a thief, but he was trying to harm her. He was an evil thief, but Bakura and Marik, they didn't seem evil. When they were on buisness, maybe, but around her, they had been kind in their own way.

She thought of Bakura, and the pain came back. She wondered how he was, or, if he was still plotting to kidnap her. She would not deny it, the feelings for him were strong. She couldn't shake her thoughts of him, or stop thinking of his touches. The night they made love had been amazing. It had hurt, but that was all part of the process.

She couldn't help the sad smile that graced her lips. The sun was begining to set over the waters, making it seem red. Red. Red, it reminded her of what Asten had said to her, that she looked good in red. He had meant blood course, but he was dead, so his words shouldn't have meant anything. Blood, why was that word on her mind?

The realization of that word instantly hit her. Her mind was racing as she thought of the word. When was her last cycle? She thought back towards her last couse, it was back in September and it should have happened this week! Thinking about it harder, she and Bakura had spent the night together. She brought a hand to her mouth, shaking her head slightly. It couldn't happen, this could not happen!

But, it would explain why she had been feeling different. She had been having cramps, but had passed them off for her cycle cramps. Evne her breats had become tender and sore. She shook her head, millions of scenarios ran through her head. She could be stoned to death if someone found out she had willingly consented to sex with Bakura!

She closed her eyes, and then opened them, settling with the realization of what had happened, resting a hand on her abdomen.

* * *

Review! I think we can all guess what has happened. Song was Wild horses by Natasha Bedingfield

Blood thirsty Angle is leaving the place...for now


End file.
